


You can stop. You can't stop.

by Mac_Cecht



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучшее саммари – это заявка Инь Ян (Хартвин фест, diary.ru ): «Гарри, улетающий по Эггзи. Чтобы его, всего такого собранного и правильного, аж корчило от желания. Для иллюстрации - вот этот клип ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdaoPChti5o ). А Эггзи чтобы ни сном, ни духом был не в курсе. До последнего момента, когда у Гарри таки сорвет резьбу».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! В тексте встречается кроссдрессинг (без кинка на него); допущена ошибка в танцевальной терминологии, поэтому танцующим просьба или не читать, или не плеваться.  
> leoncharme сделала к этому фику обалденную обложку  
> http://img04.deviantart.net/abb9/i/2015/240/d/c/you_can_stop__you_can_t_stop__by_leoncharme-d97hkdn.png

  
_— Мы поднимаемся?_  
— Нет, напротив, опускаемся!  
— Хуже того, мистер Смит, мы падаем!  
Жюль Верн «Таинственный остров».

 

_Не дай вам бог, дитя мое, узнать,_  
Как тяжело любить такой любовью,  
Рыдать без слов, метаться, ощущать,  
Что кровь свинцом расплавленным, не кровью,  
Бежит по жилам, рваться, проклинать,  
Терзаться ночи, дни считать тревожно,  
Бояться встреч и ждать их, жадно ждать;  
Беречься каждой мелочи ничтожной,  
Дрожать за каждый шаг неосторожный,  
Над пропастью бездонною стоять  
И чувствовать, что надо погибать,  
И знать, что бегство больше невозможно.  
А.А. Григорьев

Первый раз было даже смешно, когда у него встал на этого несносного мальчишку. Смешно и удивительно – Гарри Харт давно вышел из того возраста, когда не мог контролировать свою эрекцию; и даже не в возрасте было дело, а в выдержке и самоконтроле, которые он тренировал годами, и справедливо считал, что достиг немалых успехов в этой области. А тут посреди совещания, когда все взгляды устремлены в экран, проявляющийся на картине, стоит только надеть очки, Гэри Анвин, новый Оуэн, облаченный в костюм, но оставшийся при этом самим собой, громко комментирует происходящее на мониторе и смеется. Галахад с трудом сдерживает ответный смешок – его шутке все еще немного не хватает изящества, но это уже далеко не плебейский юмор – и маскирует его, растворяя в глотке воды. Он видит недовольные лица остальных агентов – те явно считают остроту неуместной, хихикает только столь же юный, как и сам Эггси, Ланселот – и испытывает прилив гордости за своего мальчика. Со смерти Артура прошло еще не так много времени, поэтому Кингсмен продолжал автоматически функционировать в прежнем режиме. Честер Кинг был прекрасным начальником, но именно при его руководстве в Кингсмене слова "джентльмен" и "сноб" стали считаться синонимами, что Гарри категорически не нравилось. Его утонченную натуру раздражала эта подмена понятий. Эггси, который был так похож и одновременно не похож на Ли, стал шальным ветром, врывающимся в неплотно прикрытую дверь и пробирающим всех до костей. Он имел все шансы встряхнуть это пафосное болото спесивых агентов, которые, как иногда казалось, совершенно разучились радоваться жизни.   
И вот смех Анвина прокатывается дрожью по позвоночнику, оседает истомой у него в паху и заставляет его член напрячься. Галахад не видит в этом никакой проблемы. Взять себя в руки – дело нескольких секунд, да и полы пиджака помогли бы замаскировать любое возбуждение, благо этого сейчас не требуется.   
Проблемой это становится в общей душевой после одной из совместных тренировок. Гарри нравится тренировать Эггси: он гибок, ловок и силен, все схватывает на лету и, похоже, понимает его с полуслова. Он очень рад, что не ошибся в своем выборе: сын Ли и сейчас дает фору многим новобранцам, а со временем станет первоклассным агентом Кингсмен. Восхищение и восторг, плещущиеся на дне зрачков Гэри, порядком льстят Харту, а его мимика вызывает неподдельный интерес – лицо мальчишки настолько подвижное, что могло было быть вылеплено из податливого мягкого пластилина, полностью покорного рукам его владельца. Гарри ловит себя на том, что иногда ему хочется лишний раз поддразнить Эггси, заставить среагировать на свои слова новыми изменениями пластичных черт лица.   
Галахад без всякой задней мысли смотрит на подтянутую мокрую задницу Гэри Анвина, перекатывающиеся под упругой кожей накаченные мышцы и потеки пены, теряющиеся в ложбинке между ягодиц. Он не рассматривает его как объект сексуального вожделения – это, скорее, походит на взгляд ученого, столкнувшегося с новой, ранее неизведанной формой жизни. Эггси разительно отличается от всех, кого он знал – на этом базируется его интерес. Только его собственное тело имеет свое мнение на этот счет и выдает такой стояк, какого не было уже давно. От напряжения начинают болеть яйца, а член становится просто каменным. Эггси продолжает все еще что-то щебетать, создавая активный звуковой фон, усиленный пустым пространством, облицованным кафельной плиткой. Гарри никогда не нравилась акустика ванных комнат, но Эггси это совершенно не смущает – похоже, он рассказывает очередной пошлый анекдот, коих в его арсенале хватит лет на десять. Галахад в это время думает, что будь он дома, то с удовольствием бы подрочил, а сейчас остается только торопливо смыть шампунь с волос, несколько минут провести под ледяной водой, витиевато извиниться и сбежать, дабы спрятать небольшую неловкость под мягкой тканью махрового полотенца. И для его органа она как наждачная бумага в данный момент.   
Гарри понимает, что влип, когда Эггси фамильярно хлопает его по плечу и коротко отирается бедрами о его ягодицы, беззастенчиво нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые границы личного пространства и прикрываясь тем, что ему нужно просочиться поближе к карте. Впрочем, все несколько хуже: ему и правда нужно всего лишь подойти ближе, и когда Галахад его пропускает, чуть подвинувшись так, чтобы не касаться других агентов, Гэри встает рядом, бессовестно прижимаясь к его бедру, и оставшуюся четверть часа совещания время от времени обжигает дыханием его ухо, передразнивая Персиваля. К тому же мальчишка просто не может стоять на месте спокойно и, вертясь, постоянно задевает его кисть своими пальцами. Гарри хочется отстраниться, потому что от этих прикосновений от запястья вверх бегут мурашки, заставляя приподниматься волоски на теле, а член – реагировать на каждое касание. Он остается полностью невозмутимым, но эти недолгие минуты рядом с его мальчиком ощущаются сейчас пыткой – и он знает, о чем говорит, ему есть, с чем сравнивать. В этот раз Галахад пропускает половину инструктажа. Обычно его натренированный мозг отлично работает в автоматическом режиме: можно хоть список покупок на вечер составлять, все равно он запомнит все почти дословно. Эта уверенность лежит в основе многих его действий. Точнее, лежала, потому что сейчас у него явственно темнеет в глазах от возбуждения, а мозг только издевательски подкидывает картины Эггси со спущенными до колен штанами, распяленного по всему огромному столу Мерлина, вжатого грудью в контрольную панель и возбужденного точно так же, как сам Гарри. Гарри Харт окидывает Эггси непринужденным взглядом. Нет, мальчишка заинтересован в нем только как в наставнике, учителе, возможно, еще как в интересном собеседнике и агенте Кингсмен, имеющем колоссальный многолетний опыт. Наверное, Эггси заинтересовался бы Гарри еще и как потенциальным собутыльником, знай он, сколько может выпить агент Галахад, пока не опьянеет. А после этого – и еще больше. Но в Гэри Анвине невооруженным глазом заметно полное отсутствие сексуальной заинтересованности относительно Гарри Харта – это легко читается по его взглядам, языку жестов и даже пресловутой мимике. Это немного печалит и вызывает определенные проблемы физиологического характера, как сейчас, но все правильно: он – не пара для Эггси. Старше его настолько, что еще немного, и он мог бы годиться не только в отцы этому мальчику, но и в дедушки. То, что он открыл для него новые возможности и путь саморазвития, никак не отменяет того факта, что Ли Анвин погиб исключительно по его вине. Возможность стать агентом Кингсмен – тот минимум, который Гарри Харт мог для него сделать.   
Его рациональный разум прекрасно осознает разумность всех доводов, и тело, поднимающее бунт на корабле, не имеет в этой ситуации права голоса, так же как и чувства, намекающие на свое наличие. Решение задачи элементарно и не допускает никаких разночтений: нужно всего лишь увеличить физические нагрузки и дистанцию между ними, сократить количество ситуаций взаимодействия вне работы и, пожалуй, следует обновить коллекцию порно. Если его организму не хватает эндорфинов, адреналина, окситоцина и кортизона, это легко исправить, для этого совершенно необязательно присутствие юного Анвина в его постели.

***

Обжигающе горячая вода, почти кипяток. Обычно Галахад предпочитает душ – это быстрее, удобнее и дает более доступную возможность использования температурных колебаний. Но за последние дни он так измотал свои мышцы на тренировках, что им требуется что-то посильнее проточной воды. Пришлось даже внять совету Мерлина и добавить в воду антикоагулянт, превративший привычную прозрачность в туманные завихрения.  
Он содрогается всем телом от резкого перепада температур, вытягиваясь в ванне, и укладывает руки на бортиках. Гарри медленно выдыхает, делает глоток скотча и откидывает голову назад, ощущая огненную волну, прокатывающуюся по пищеводу, обволакивающую желудок и сравнивающую температуру внутренностей и покрасневшей, покрывшейся испариной кожи.  
То, что с ним происходит, смахивает на какой-то агонизирующий гормональный всплеск. Когда в очередной раз он не видит мальчишку на совещании, то сначала испытывает облегчение – наконец-то перерыв в череде спонтанных эрекций – но уже через несколько часов так изводится от беспокойства, что идет узнавать у Мерлина, куда делся вездесущий Гэри Анвин. Его двухнедельная миссия кажется благом, за это время Галахад точно успеет привести свою голову в порядок и напомнить телу о железной дисциплине. Однако даже здесь все оборачивается иначе. Отсутствие Эггси позволяет осознать, насколько плотно несносный мальчишка вплавился в его жизнь. Когда это было необходимо, Эггси безукоризненно изображал джентльмена: сложные словесные конструкции из его уст звучали так естественно, словно он с рождения воспитывался при дворе каким-нибудь гувернером старой школы. Плавные движения, неторопливая речь... Боже, когда Гарри впервые это услышал, он был готов не по-джентльменски распахнуть рот от удивления: Оуэн мастерски копировал речь прирожденных аристократов, растягивая гласные и непринужденно четко артикулируя каждое слово. Он так и не сказал об этом Эггси, но в этой области тот действительно превзошел все самые смелые его ожидания. Но как только за ним закрывалась последняя дверь, имеющая отношение к заданию, с мальчишки мгновенно слетал весь джентльменский лоск, словно мельчайшие частицы сусального золота под легкими взмахами лампемзели. Агент Оуэн мигом превращался в Эггси Анвина, сменившего куртку сбесившегося желтого цвета на строгий костюм, а кроссовки с крыльями – на классические оксфорды. Но это единственное, что в нем менялось. На все замечания о манерах Эггси добродушно парировал, цитируя самого Гарри: джентльмен должен оставаться собой, и Гарри нечего было на это возразить – он действительно так считал. Мальчишка гораздо больше ему нравился именно в таком образе: невероятное сочетание безупречного внешнего вида и дерзость поведения – в этом был весь Эггси. Когда он влетал в помещение, казалось, вся мебель начинала сходить с ума, не говоря уж об остальных агентах. Мерлин так часто закатывал глаза, что на эту тему хотелось пошутить уже смому Галахаду. Гэри зубоскалил всегда и везде, умудряясь доводить невозмутимого Персиваля до состояния белого каления. Гарри чуть не расхохотался в голос, случайно услышав, как за стаканом джина Персиваль жалуется Гавейну на поведение Анвина. "С ним не может справиться даже Галахад!" – заплетающимся языком говорил он, проглатывая окончания слов. И в этом Персиваль ошибался. Гарри мог утихомирить Эггси в любую секунду, даже когда это торнадо уносило за девятку по десятибалльной шкале. Достаточно было нескольких хлестких слов, иногда взгляда, а иногда хватало простого прикосновения – стоило опустить руку на его плечо, и Эггси успокаивался. Из беснующихся потоков воздуха за несколько секунд он превращался в море в состоянии полного штиля.  
Галахад ощущал эту странную связь между ними с первой встречи, с того самого похлопывания по плечу в пабе, которое было нужно, чтобы прикрепить датчик. Его самого тогда прошибло так, что на мгновение показалось, что сработало кольцо (хотя Гарри прекрасно знал, что оно на другой руке), и тут же он ощутил всплеск покоя в ответ. Природу этой связи Гарри начинает осознавать только сейчас. Его тело оказалось прозорливее разума и за неделю открыло ему глаза на то, что раньше не приходило ему в голову: он влюблен в Эггси. Если бы не движения, реакции, а порой, и мысли, отработанные до автоматизма и сводившие градус внимания к себе почти на нет, давно можно было бы заметить, как часто он испытывает желание вернуть Эггси столь же восхищенный взгляд.  
Полторы декады без Эггси позволяют Гарри Харту рассортировать себя по папкам, восстановить душевное равновесие и заставить активировавшееся либидо подчиняться разуму. Никаких спонтанных эрекций на работе, никаких эротических снов и бесплотных надежд; единственное, что позволяет себе Галахад – мастурбировать перед сном. Как оказалось, для этого совершенно не понадобилось не просто обновлять коллекцию порно, а даже включать что-то из него: хватает просто подумать о Гэри, чтобы его изголодавшееся тело выдавало твердокаменную реакцию.  
Гарри одним глотком допивает скотч, опускает стакан на пол и прикрывает глаза, сползая ниже. Раздвигает ноги, сгибая их в коленях, погружает руки глубоко в воду и скользит собственными ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, представляя на их месте совсем другие руки. У себя дома он может расслабиться, сбросить так иногда надоедающий костюм и отбросить маску добропорядочного джентльмена. «Мой мальчик», – чуть слышно выдыхает он, проводя кончиками пальцев по своему члену. Иногда Эггси хочется завалить на ближайший стол, нагнуть, впечатав лбом в первую же попавшуюся на их пути стену, но сейчас он готов был бы отдаться во власть его рук и губ, если бы эти руки и губы здесь сейчас присутствовали. Мальчишка уже не раз прикрывал его спину на заданиях, и не доверять ему после такого было бы верхом глупости; взаимное доверие в постели открывает неизведанные границы удовольствия, Галахад давно знает об этом, поэтому в его фантазиях Эггси всегда является полноправным участником всех действий, а не только возбужденным приёмником его члена. Гарри нравится представлять неторопливые, но по-юношески жадные ласки; его пальцы повторяют контуры члена, медленно обводят набухшие вены и алчно накрывают головку. Волна жара пополам с нарастающей дрожью затапливает все тело, размазывая остатки самообладания горячей карамелью и выступая испариной на лице. Гарри Харт сдавленно стонет, стискивая член в кулаке. Размеренные тягучие движения заставляют нагреваться даже воздух вокруг. Галахад представляет, как мальчишка облизывает губы в предвкушении, поднимает на него безумные глаза, в которых бушуют вихри, и тихо шепчет: «Гарри…» Эггси не замечает, что иногда грассирует, произнося его имя, и сейчас этого воспоминания достаточно, чтобы тело выгнулось, подаваясь навстречу руке и воображаемым губам. Несколько грубоватых движений, острая судорога, выдирающая короткий стон из губ – и вереница бесконечных мгновений блаженства.  
Гарри обмякает в ванне и лениво думает, что нужно было взять с собой всю бутылку скотча.

***

Смерч по фамилии Анвин врывается в зал, когда Гарри его совсем не ждет. Он не сбивается с ритма, продолжает мерно ступать по беговой дорожке, сохраняя заданный темп бега; четвертый час тренировок выбивает из головы все неподходящие мысли, заставляя тело гудеть от усталости, но внутри сейчас равновесие и покой.  
Эггси почти бегом пересекает спортивный зал, возникает у него перед глазами и тараторит:  
– Где тебя носит?! Я полздания обегал, пойдем, я жрать хочу!  
Гарри чуть улыбается, мастерски уворачиваясь от его пальцев, скомкавших воздух недалеко от его предплечья, окидывает взглядом недовольное лицо и спокойно произносит:  
– Научить тебя стучать – бессмысленное занятие, я уже понял, но с каких пор ты перестал здороваться? Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но мне всегда казалось, что этому учат даже детей. Давай, попробуй, это несложно. Нужно всего лишь сказать: «Здравствуй, Гарри».  
Галахад не сбивается с дыхания – не на такой скорости – и внимательно осматривает Эггси. Никаких внешних повреждений, костюм несколько небрежно помят, прическа – нечто среднее между хаосом и аккуратной укладкой; судя по движениям, никаких существенных ранений – все в норме.  
– Глубокоуважаемый мистер Харт, спешу засвидетельствовать Вам все свое почтение, и позвольте смиренно поинтересоваться, не соблаговолите ли Вы убрать свою задницу с тренажера, чтобы разделить со мной дюжину стейков и три бутылки виски? – издевательски выдает Гэри Анвин, нисколько не смутившись. Впрочем, глаза его остаются ясными и спокойными.  
– Дюжину стейков? – невозмутимо уточняет Гарри.  
– То есть три бутылки виски у тебя вопросов не вызывают! – Эггси усмехается и возвращается к своей обычной манере речи: – Гарри, кончай выпендриваться, я страшно голоден, идем уже.  
Три бутылки виски вопросов у Галахада и правда не вызывают – две он способен выпить за ночь без проблем, а под хорошую закуску можно и три, но количество стейков вызывает логичный вопрос. Он кидает быстрый взгляд на таймер:  
– Через полчаса я закончу тренировку. Плюс душ.  
– Гарри, меня не было две недели!  
– Мне нужно закончить тренировку, – спокойно повторяет Галахад. Две недели самоконтроля и армейской дисциплины позволяют его телу сохранять полное спокойствие, хотя, если быть до конца честным самим с собой, он скучал, но Эггси не следует об этом знать.  
Гарри Харт с удовольствием наблюдает за мимикой Эггси, обдумывающего сложившуюся ситуацию, и с интересом ждет развития событий. Мальчишка удивляет его в очередной раз: склоняется, проезжаясь кистью по его руке, нажимает что-то на панели управления, несколькими уверенными щелчками меняя режим, выпрямляется и дерзко смотрит в глаза:  
– Закончишь через десять. Через пятнадцать минут я жду тебя внизу. Гарри, я дьявольски устал, – жалобно добавляет он.  
От прикосновения к коже Эггси, Гарри бросает в жар. Он стягивает с шеи полотенце и вытирает пот, чтобы спрятаться от взгляда, который снова провоцирует его тело на мгновенную реакцию. «Дьявол тебя побери, Гэри Анвин!» – раздраженно думает он, сдерживая желание швырнуть в него полотенцем, а потом трахнуть его прямо на этой гребаной дорожке, скорость движения полотна которой этот мелкий засранец увеличил в три раза!  
– Будешь есть, пока не прикончишь свою дюжину стейков, – мрачно обещает Гарри, ускоряясь и подгоняя дыхание под новый темп.  
– Мистер Харт, может, я недостаточно вежлив, но я не жадный: шесть из них твои! – ржет мальчишка, машет рукой и уходит, оставляя Гарри Харта восстанавливать дыхание и пошатнувшийся самоконтроль.

***

Гарри последовательно и методично уничтожает третий стейк и вторую бутылку виски. Вся армейская дисциплина рухнула в присутствии Эггси в момент – и это стало для него неприятной неожиданностью. Холодный душ после тренировки сбил легкую эрекцию и прочистил голову, в кэб Гарри Харт сел холодный и спокойный, но на этом все и закончилось.  
Гэри, расслабленно откинувшись на сидение, со смехом рассказывает, как его трижды чуть не пристрелили и один раз почти зарезали. Агент Галахад чувствует, как глухо стучит его сердце где-то районе шеи, галстук на которой ощущается сейчас затягивающейся удавкой. Сколько раз он сам играл со смертью, сколько раз смеялся на эту тему, но возникающие картины окровавленного умирающего парня не идут у него из головы. Клокочущая в горле кровь, алая пена на губах, стекающая к уху из уголка рта, выцветающие серо-зеленые глаза... Гарри хочется со стоном прижать к себе крепкое тело, ощутить бьющую из Эггси энергию – почувствовать, что он жив. Он невидяще смотрит перед собой до тех пор, пока не чувствует тепло, окутывающее пальцы. Галахад переводит взгляд на руку, потом поднимает глаза и утыкается в широкую улыбку, но настороженный взгляд за стеклами очков и то, как Эггси сжимает его пальцы, демонстрирует, что эта белозубая радость напускная.  
– Гарри, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Для кого я тут распинаюсь?! – зубоскалит агент Оуэн, но его взгляд сейчас, как мощные рентгеновские лучи, проникает под кожу, обнажая внутренности.  
Гарри не прячется и не закрывается от этого природного сканера, не отдергивает руку; лучшим вариантом было бы улыбнуться и изящно сострить в ответ, однако он отвечает с неожиданной для него самого серьезностью:  
– Конечно, слушаю. Будь осторожнее.  
– Куда уж осторожнее! – фыркает Эггси и не спешит убирать руку с руки наставника. – Я положил всех за десять минут!  
Остаток пути они оба делают вид, что их руки на сидении кэба, одна на другой – в порядке вещей.  
У бара Гарри выходит первым, нехотя высвобождая свои пальцы. Он занимает большой стол с таким расчетом, чтобы они сидели друг напротив друга и как можно дальше – в машине он и так позволил себе лишнего. Эггси, уже плюхнувшийся на табурет у барной стойки, недовольно морщится, но подчиняется. Галахад непоколебим: после трех бутылок виски он точно разложит парня на табуретах, наплевав на все. Они стоят достаточно близко для того, чтобы извертевшийся Эггси довел бы его до белого каления за пару часов, и хватило бы всего два барных стула, чтобы уложить его на лопатки с известной целью. А если раздвинуть его ноги и закинуть на себя, получится вообще отлично.  
Сейчас их разделяют несколько футов дубового полотна, и им сложно было бы дотянуться друг до друга, если бы они даже этого захотели. И они этого не захотят. Точнее этого не захочет Эггси, а Галахаду такое расстояние позволяет четко контролировать все внутренние тормоза. Впрочем, он быстро понимает, что против трех бутылок крепкого алкоголя нужно было тоже возражать: мальчишка, ничтоже сумняшеся, заказал их сразу, как они пришли, а вот стейков пока взял полдюжины на двоих. Гарри Харту достаточно быстро приходится скинуть пиджак, распустить галстук и закатать рукава рубашки выше локтя – пьяный раскрасневшийся Гэри Анвин заводит его больше, чем он ожидал, и от этого тело бросает в жар. По-хорошему, Эггси после задания нужно было спокойно поужинать и идти отсыпаться: мальчишки хватает на вялое поглощение одного куска мяса и половину бутылки виски – и говорить не о чем, смешно даже. Дальше его почти развозит, но вместо того, чтобы собираться домой, он упрямо ковыряет ножом второй стейк, время от времени заливая в себя янтарную жидкость.  
– Гарри, по-моему, ты голоднее меня, – пьяно смеется Анвин, обжигая Галахада нетрезвым взглядом. – Может, тебе заказать еще парочку?  
– Ты же грозился съесть, как минимум, шесть, – спокойно возражает Галахад и отправляет в рот очередной кусок мяса. Он давно уже наелся, желудок с утра вообще активно выскажется на эту тему, но останавливаться он не собирается. Сейчас это его сублимация – еда вместо секса – и Эггси знать об этом совершенно необязательно.  
– Ну, знаешь, я не такой монстр, как ты! – Эггси фыркает, окунает очередной кусок мяса в соус и смачно промахивается им мимо рта, попадает туда только со второй попытки. – Похоже, тебя нельзя приглашать в гости – разоришься!  
– У тебя соус на лице, – Галахад спокойно откладывает приборы и протягивает ему салфетку. Мальчишка послушно ее берет и с остервенением трет другую, чистую щеку. – С другой стороны, – педантично уточняет Гарри.  
– Да и по фиг! Ты – зануда.  
Эггси раздраженно откидывает лоскут ткани куда-то за спину. Гарри невозмутимо наблюдает за его полетом и парирует:  
– А ты ведешь себя, как ребенок. Манеры, Эггси, манеры. Манеры – лицо мужчины.  
Парень недовольно ухмыляется и явно не собирается ничего делать со своим испачканным лицом. Его взгляд, дерзкий и непокорный, – это очередной вызов, и он достигает своей цели: Галахад чувствует нарастающее раздражение.  
– А что тебя не устраивает? – алкоголь делает свое дело, и Эггси начинает заносить. – Я выгляжу, как свинья? Ну, извини.  
– Скорее, как поросенок, – конкретизирует Гарри, привстает, склоняется через стол, хватает Эггси за галстук, заставляя наклониться навстречу, и большим пальцем стирает соус из уголка рта. Дальше он спокойно опускается обратно и, не отводя взгляда от удивленно расширившихся зрачков, облизывает свой палец. Галахад мог бы придумать себе сотню оправданий, начиная с того, что салфеток за столом больше не осталось: свою он отдал Эггси, а салфетка мальчишки оказалась под столом в первые полчаса их пребывания в баре; но он прекрасно сознает, что все это – просто потеря контроля. Надо валить отсюда, пока еще есть возможность не перешагнуть последнюю черту.  
– Смотри, Джек, – раздается хриплый насмешливый голос у него за спиной, и к столу подходят трое парней. Или четверо – Галахад не собирается уделять им никакого внимания, поэтому даже не поворачивает головы. Его боковое зрение голосует за наличие трех мужских особей, а слух сигналиризует о четырех. – Да у нас тут «голубки». Давай им поможем? Кто из вас будет первый, мальчики? Молодой или старый?  
Гарри возводит очи горе. Он злится. Не столько на этих уродов, сколько на себя: ситуация с соусом вышла за грань допустимого.  
– Шли бы вы отсюда, джентльмены, – сквозь зубы советует он.  
– О, смотри, дедуля вызвался первым! – пьяный смех провоцирует затапливающую сознание ярость. – Хочешь выйти и поговорить?  
– С удовольствием, – Гарри улыбается, поднимаясь из-за стола, и окидывает взглядом компанию: четверо амбалов, три ножа, два пистолета, пара кастетов – ничего серьезного не предвидится. – Я скоро, – ровно говорит он шевельнувшемуся Эггси и отрицательно качает головой, показывая взглядом: «Сиди здесь».  
– Я на твоем месте не был бы так уверен, – кто-то, кажется, пресловутый Джек, ненавязчиво подталкивает его кулаком в спину в направлении выхода, и от этого прикосновения перед глазами возникает кроваво-красная пелена. Галахад внешне никак не реагирует, сдержанно шествуя по направлению к двери, и слышит за спиной омерзительный смех и обещания вернуться за Эггси.  
От первого удара он уклоняется без труда – сразу было понятно, что его ударят со спины, не зря же компания выделила замыкающего. Он поводит плечами, наклоняет голову, проверяя состояние тела, и удовлетворенно усмехается: мышцы после тренировки все еще разогреты, ему не нужна даже небольшая разминка, можно сразу наслаждаться боем.  
Гарри бьет, не сдерживаясь. Он просто не целится в жизненно важные точки – убийство не входит в его планы – но с удовольствием ломает носы, пальцы и челюсти. Пропущенная пара ударов по корпусу и один в лицо только добавляют азарта. Он с трудом удерживается от искушения проломить коленную чашечку ударом ноги, но не отказывает себе в маленькой радости: воткнуть нож в бедро противника и повернуть на девяносто градусов, чтобы рана не закрывалась. Почему-то это особенно злит оставшуюся пару парней. Хотя, возможно, их раздражают стоны друзей так же, как они сейчас раздражают самого Галахада: раны-то пустячные, и этот скулеж на весь переулок – поведение, недостойное не только джентльмена, но и просто мужчины.  
Пистолет не становится для него сюрпризом, наоборот, сколько можно ждать-то?! Первого противника он вырубает быстро и точно. С обладателями огнестрельного оружия Гарри не любит играть, вот ножи и кастеты – другое дело, пусть ползают и пытаются подняться. Неожиданностью становится Эггси, появившийся в дверях бара. Галахад кидает быстрый взгляд и чуть не стонет: куда его несет?! Мальчишка почти не держится на ногах и слеповато щурится, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее в переулке. Гарри Харт недовольно морщится: чему их только Мерлин учил?! С такой координацией движений нужно было сразу из бара труповозку вызвать, чтобы никого не утруждать в дальнейшем. Но самое главное, что более неподходящий момент для его появления трудно представить: Гарри на прицеле у того самого Джека. И неприятнее всего, что тот сдвигает руку, переводя дуло пистолета в направлении Эггси.  
Гарри одним невероятным прыжком сбивает парня на землю и придавливает собой. Он делает это очень вовремя – пуля проходит в нескольких миллиметрах от кожи и обжигает его щеку. Ругаться на Эггси в таком состоянии бесполезно, но он все равно не сдерживает раздраженного шипения:  
– Жить надоело? Какого хуя ты сюда приперся?!  
– Ты без пиджака, – Эггси смотрит осоловелым взглядом и улыбается, растянувшись под ним на мостовой. Гарри сглатывает ком в горле и морщится: его упрямое тело реагирует даже в этот момент. Напряженные мышцы, однако, готовы переместить их в пространстве в любую секунду, это позволяет ему взять небольшую паузу на просчет наилучших вариантов. Звук осечки все равно вызывает вздох облегчения и ухмылку – покупка дешевого оружия всегда имеет свои последствия. Галахад ненавидит все некачественное. Собственное тело тоже может подвести (вот как сейчас! Он аккуратно сдвигает бедра, чтобы не упираться в Эггси напряженным членом так откровенно), но это всегда только своя вина – мало тренировался, не доучил, не проконтролировал; а подводящее тебя оружие – хуже не бывает. Хотя сейчас это им на руку.  
– Боишься, что простужусь? – ухмыляется он, резко садясь и рывком отшвыривая парня к ближайшей стене: кажется, возня с пистолетом уже закончена.  
– А кожа у тебя тоже пуленепробиваемая? – насмешливо раздается в спину, и Гарри на мгновение теряет равновесие, потому что этот удар достигает свей цели. Эггси вышел потому, что беспокоился за него?.. Он упрямо мотает головой, сосредотачиваясь на Джеке. Все равно в таком состоянии – это не меньше, чем акт суицида. – И мне нравится смотреть, как ты дерешься, – Эггси смеется так, словно они смотрят в кинотеатре какую-то комедию, а вокруг них только столь же непринужденно ржущие зрители. Гарри ощущает дрожь, охватывающую все тело, и понимает: дальше падать уже некуда. Контроль над ситуацией? О чем вы?!  
Джека он бьет с остервенением. В суде бы сказали, что он был в состоянии аффекта, но это не так: разум Гарри остается ясным и спокойным, он просто вымещает злобу и останавливается только тогда, когда лежащее тело покрывается потенциальными синяками. Поднявшийся Эггси уже ждет его в дверях бара, и от выражения его глаз у Галахада кружится голова: неприкрытое восхищение и восторг – совсем не то, что сейчас требуется, чтобы успокоиться.  
Он вынужден не разрывать зрительный контакт, пока они не возвращаются за свой столик. Без пиджака его эрекция будет незаметна только слепому, поэтому ни в коем случае нельзя дать Эггси перевести взгляд. Но эти глаза сейчас поджаривают его на медленном огне… Усадив пошатывающегося парня на диванчик, Гарри под предлогом обработки ушибов убегает в туалет, и скорость его намного превышает ту, с которой он выходил на улицу.  
Галахад сразу залетает в кабинку, запирается и дрожащими от нетерпения руками расстегивает брюки. Остается только поблагодарить Бога, что в данный момент глубокая ночь, и они – единственные оставшиеся посетители, потому что прикосновение к своему члену вырывает из груди глухой протяжный стон, и его Гарри не смог бы удержать никак. Хотя Бог тут совершенно не причем; единственный, кто мог бы претендовать на звание его идола, кумира, остался за их столиком. Он закусывает губу, прижимается лбом к прохладному пластику и дрочит. Резко, отрывистыми грубыми движениями, фанатично; Галахад стискивает член до боли: кажется, уже давно должны полопаться сосуды, но возбуждение только нарастает, заставляя его задыхаться, пытаться протолкнуть в сжатые легкие воздух и терзать губу зубами. Если бы не алкоголь, Гарри бы давно кончил; процесс мастурбации не приносит сейчас удовольствия, он хочет только одного – разрядки.  
Долгожданный оргазм накрывает его девятибалльными волнами. Все это время не хватало просто представить его мальчика, вжатого щекой в этот дрянной, дешевый пластик и пытающегося зацепиться пальцами за что-то, силящегося найти опору, пока Галахад вколачивался бы в него своим членом. Перед глазами все плывет, и тонкие стенки шатает балла на три. Гарри, словно со стороны, слышит свой протяжный, мучительный, непристойный стон и обильно выплескивается, вдавливая головку члена в свою подрагивающую ладонь.  
В зал Галахад возвращается спокойный и собранный. Он полностью привел одежду в порядок, осмотрел темнеющий синяк на скуле, промыл разбитую бровь и даже несколько минут стоял у распахнутого окна, чтобы выветрить с себя этот острый мускусный запах секса. Гарри прижимает к кровоподтеку пакет со льдом, любезно принесенный официантом, пока ждет счет. Расплачиваясь, он думает, что мог так не стараться, восстанавливая идеальностью своего облика – Эггси безмятежно спит, уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя разбросанных по столу собственных рук. Изгиб их настолько неестественен, что должен был бы причинять дискомфорт, но парень улыбается во сне так, точно это самая удобная для него поза.  
До кэба Гарри тащит мальчишку на себе, внутренне матерясь. Не потому что тело для него тяжелое и неподъемное, а потому что становится слишком желанным, с каждым физическим контактом все больше и больше. Невозможность, собственный запрет вожделеть – пытка. Но еще большая пытка – ощущать сейчас прижимающегося к себе горячего мальчишку и знать, что не имеешь никакого права его касаться.  
В машине Гарри запихивает Эггси в самую глубину, а сам шарахается от него, как от чумного, прижимаясь к противоположной дверце. Мелькающие за окном городские панорамы ночного Лондона провоцируют состояние непокоя. Он бы не поручился точно идентифицировать причину своего раздражения. Был ли это мелькающий неровный свет разноцветных фонарей и неоновых вывесок, или собственное бессилие в попытках взять себя под контроль, или же Гэри Анвин, быстро и незаметно передвинувшийся вплотную к нему и уткнувшийся в шею таким образом, чтобы цеплять губами его шею при резких движениях автомобиля. Гарри пробивает всеми пятью тысячами вольт от каждого этого прикосновения.  
– Гарри? – сонно бормочет Эггси, просыпаясь, когда их подбрасывает на неровной поверхности дороги.  
– М? – вопросительно мычит Галахад и разворачивается на голос. Хотя их губы сейчас находятся в опасной близости друг от друга, а сердце беснуется в плену ребер, ему удается сохранять абсолютно спокойный взгляд. По крайней мере, он сильно на это надеется.  
– Где мы? – мальчишка щурится, но не пытается оглядеться вокруг, а только впивается в глаза Гарри своим взглядом.  
– Домой едем. Спи.  
Галахад умалчивает, что они едут к нему домой. Для этого тоже можно было бы придумать море причин, но он сегодня чертовски устал для этого. Они едут к нему, потому что ему так хочется; они едут к нему, потому что ему так удобнее.  
– Сколько ты все-таки выпил? – Гэри прилагает все усилия, чтобы не дать закрыться глазам.  
– Почти две.  
– Не считается, ты обещал три! – вялая попытка возмутиться может вызвать только усмешку. Кажется, парень и сам это понимает, потому что обмякает на нем, улыбается и прикрывает глаза. – Все равно ты охуенный.  
Галахаду сводит судорогой все тело, сдавливает горло, отдается болью в челюсти то мимолетное касание губ, которым одаривает его Эггси, снова утыкаясь носом в его шею и засыпая. Всю оставшуюся дорогу Гарри сидит, как истукан, дышит через раз и не шевелится. Кажется, все тело покрывается льдом, каменеет, и только рот горит от короткого мазка чужих губ.  
Из машины Гарри выносит Эггси на руках. Мозг еще пытается возразить, намекнуть, что можно передвигаться и другими способами, но Галахад посылает его нахуй. Не сегодня, сегодня падать уже дальше некуда, а Гэри все равно спит.  
Следующее испытание подстерегает его через десяток минут. Он укладывает Эггси в свою постель, негнущимися пальцами развязывает его галстук, стягивает носки и брюки, оставляя в одном белье, и мучительно медленно расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке. Гарри хорошо видит в темноте, но сейчас в глазах темно от возбуждения, а в ушах набатом бьется шум собственной крови. Он задерживает дыхание, сажая Эггси, приваливая его к себе и аккуратно высвобождая плечи из плена белоснежной ткани.  
– Я прекрасно мог бы выспаться в костюме, – бормочет тот, просыпаясь в самый неподходящий момент и с удовольствием потягиваясь всем телом.  
– И Персиваль был бы в восторге от твоего вида завтра, – деревянным голосом отвечает Гарри, опускает его на кровать и укрывает одеялом. – Спи.  
– Да пошел он, – Эггси широко ухмыляется, утыкается носом в подушку и мгновенно выключается, словно невидимый рубильник повернув.  
Гарри Харт осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь, спускается вниз, достает бутылку бурбона и направляется в кабинет. Он же, и правда, обещал выпить три. А еще, кажется, последние лет тридцать не бился головой о стену. Это досадное упущение нужно исправить немедленно.


	2. Часть 2.

Утро встречает Гарри зверской головной болью – она просто вгрызается в мозг, неторопливо поглощая все его извилины. Вообще, он не планировал засыпать – глотал терпкий бурбон у себя в кабинете, вытянувшись в мягком кресле. Даже когда он осознал свою влюбленность в Эггси, то не мог подумать, что будет так тяжело. В его жизни было достаточно чувств как разделенных, так и неразделенных, но ни в одной ситуации не было так сложно. Когда были шансы, можно было их использовать, когда не было, можно было уйти. Здесь нельзя было делать ни того, ни другого; и можно было бы без труда пережить и яркие эмоциональные переживания, и острые физические реакции, если бы они были по отдельности. В случае с Гэри Анвином его накрывало такой волной разнообразных чувств, что он начинал терять контроль, а в некоторые моменты уже не начинал: становился бесконтрольным существом, обуреваемым страстями сродни звериным инстинктам. Их с Эггси прикосновения друг к другу хранились у Гарри в папках "Ценное" и "Чрезвычайно секретное". За один вечер эти папки пополнились коротким поцелуем, ситуацией с соусом, выглядящей, как попытка соблазнения, и пальцами Эггси, которые так хотелось переплести со своими. О том, как он раздевал мальчишку, Гарри Харт старался не думать, иначе они рискуют проснуться в одной постели. И это, скорее, «неизбежно», чем «возможно».   
Вымуштрованному годами организму не составило труда разбудить его вовремя, но лучше вообще не спать, чем спать полчаса, уронив голову на стол. На щеке остаются следы от часов, а на руке – точечки от строй щетины. Да и вообще зеркало ему сейчас говорит, что он – очень помятый джентльмен после трехдневной пьянки. Душ, чистая одежда, освежающий лосьон для бритья проводят его жизнь в порядок, но ничуть не проясняют сложившуюся ситуацию.   
Гарри возится на кухне, тщательно спрятав костюм под хрупкую ткань накрахмаленного фартука и высоко подвернув рукава рубашки. Надо бы разбудить Эггси, но одна мысль о теплом почти обнаженном теле, разметавшемся под его одеялом, заставляет стирать зубную эмаль, поэтому Галахад решает сделать это немного позже. Эггси говорил, что с утра его ждет Мерлин, иначе ему можно было бы просто оставить ключи от дома.   
– Шикарный синяк, Гарри!   
На немного хрипловатый со сна голос оборачиваться не стоило, Гарри Харт и так знал, кто это, но все же обернулся, и зрелище того стоило: на мальчишке были только пена для бритья и его банный халат, небрежно перехваченный поясом ровно настолько, чтобы не позволять бордовому полотну свалиться с плеч. Если бы это был не Эггси, Гарри восхитило бы это четко выверенное сочетание драпировок. Халат был надет таким образом, чтобы, скорее, открывать самые выгодные ракурсы изгибов тела, чем скрывать их; это мгновенно провоцировало яркую игру воображения. Но Эггси бы не пришло в голову сделать это намеренно, зато умение случайно делать идеальные вещи было одной из самых характерных для него черт.   
– Откуда? – Эггси широко зевнул, на мгновение смутился под взглядом Харта, торопливо прикрыл рот рукой и снова дерзко сверкнул глазами: – На чей-то кулак ночью напоролся?  
– Да, два раза, – хмыкнул Галахад. Пена на лице парня сейчас была отличным предлогом, чтобы отвести взгляд от его тонких лодыжек. Если он собирался бриться, логичнее было бы сделать это в ванной, если не собирался, то что подразумевает под собой этот перформанс? Галахаду приходится убеждать себя, что это отличная разминка для мозга, потому что выше лодыжек и колен его взору открывается много интересных деталей, которые мозг, памятуя о вчерашних послаблениях, настойчиво предлагает изучить. На ощупь. А лучше, и вовсе, языком. – Что у тебя с лицом?  
– С лицом? – Эггси удивляется совершенно искренне, трет щеку, несколько секунд пялится на пену, и его лицо светлеет: – Точно! Где у тебя бритва? Я не нашел.   
Гарри закатывает глаза. В его ванной комнате нет ничего такого, что он бы хотел скрыть от Гэри, но обшарить все прежде, чем задать вопрос?.. Читать лекцию о манерах у него самого нет сейчас настроения, так что он просто коротко отвечает:   
– Второй ящик справа, черный футляр, – и отворачивается обратно к плите. Подальше от этих ног, взъерошенных волос и сонных глаз.   
Когда Эггси коротко благодарит и возвращается обратно, Галахад пытается понять, что с ним самим происходит. Наравне с интересом к Эггси и его телу он чувствует невозмутимость и нечто, схожее с апатией. Возможно, все не так плохо, как ему казалось? Временное наваждение, а не любовь; недостаток секса, а не жажда именно этого тела?   
"Впрочем, эмоциональное выгорание тоже пришлось бы к месту", – меланхолично думает Гарри Харт, когда лопатками ощущает приближение Эггси.   
– Что готовишь?  
– Овсянку.   
Гарри оборачивается, и ему хочется рассмеяться, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо мальчишки.   
– Серьезно? – несчастным голосом уточняет тот.   
– Я люблю овсянку, – отвечает Галахад, ставит на уже сервированный стол тарелку каши и улыбается: – Но для тебя я приготовил классический английский завтрак.   
Исподтишка он наблюдает, как Эггси сметает томаты, колбаски, яичницу с беконом и шампиньонами, заедает тарелкой овсянки и довольно улыбается. Гарри нравится такая улыбка парня: открытая, искренняя и честная, а больше всего ему нравится то, что эту улыбку так легко может вызвать любая мелочь.   
Он уже заканчивает завтрак, когда мальчишка неожиданно, словно резко меняя проложенный фарватер, оказывается рядом и осторожно прикасается к опухшей брови.   
– Я тут вспоминал вчерашний вечер… с чего ты полез драться?  
В голосе, кроме смеха, звенит напряжение, и Галахад, подняв глаза, тонет в теплом и внимательном взгляде, таком же, как вчера в машине.   
– Размяться захотел, – он улыбается, пока Эггси не проводит пальцами по синяку. С эмоциональным выгоранием он поспешил с выводами, куда там! От простого касания пальцев его всего охватывает дрожь, и больше всего сейчас ему хочется поцеловать Эггси. Их губы находятся в зоне первостепенного риска: стоит немного приподняться, и они встретятся. Еще проще пленить пальцы – требуется всего лишь легкий поворот шеи, но Галахад мягко отстраняется и встает. Избегать любых прямых физических контактов с Гэри Анвином – решение, принятое на исходе бутылки бурбона. Уклоняться, уворачиваться – неважно, как это будет выглядеть; главное – не давать к себе прикасаться. – А ты сам не помнишь?   
– Плохо, если честно, – Эггси морщится, будто у него болят зубы. – Кто-то сказал что-то не то, и ты шикарно отпинал их в переулке. А дальше черная дыра. Вместо тебя три бутылки вискаря выхлестал я?  
Гарри кривится от формулировок и начинает убирать со стола, обходя Эггси по приличной дуге. Даже если тот сейчас подастся вперед, этого не хватит, чтобы прикоснуться.   
– Ты выпил всего половину бутылки и съел один стейк. Стоило так громко заявлять о своем намерении употребить скромный кусок мяса? – добродушно подшучивает он.   
– Я вот хотел спросить, – Гэри Анвин растягивает слова, по-охотничьи следуя глазами за Галахадом, – синяки на лице – это акт мазохизма? Не верю, что ты не мог уклониться.   
Гарри уже относит посуду в кухню, когда в лопатки врезаются новые цветовые оттенки интонаций, и нельзя не поразиться, как Эггси мастерски владеет этим искусством. "Музыка – искусство интонируемого смысла", – фраза всплывает в голове сама, Гарри понятия не имеет, где и когда ее прочел, но это точно о голосе Эггси: только что можно было захлебнуться в теплых переливах бархатистого тембра, а сейчас ощущается только острота злости и раздражения.   
– Да, решил вспомнить, как это, когда тебе бьют морду, – агент Галахад ухмыляется, намеренно увеличивая дистанцию между ними бранным словом.   
– Гарри, манеры – лицо мужчины, – укоризненно раздается в ответ, – лицо, а не морда. Впрочем, если захочешь, чтобы тебе набили морду, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, я с превеликим удовольствием помогу тебе разобраться с этим небольшим затруднением.   
И в этой фразе нет места смеху.   
Путь в кэбе они проделывают в полном молчании, а в офисе Эггси убегает настолько быстро, словно действительно боится опоздать к Мерлину. Гарри сидит у себя в кабинете, рассеянно листает документы по прошлому делу, потом мнет в руках газету и пытается понять, что произошло. Судя по поведению мальчишки, он его обидел. Только, чем и когда успел, для Гарри остается загадкой. Это пойдет на пользу увеличению дистанции между ними, но Галахад не любит не понимать механику произошедшего. Ударить словами можно не менее больно, чем кулаком, но ударить случайно – хуже придумать сложно.   
– Какой у тебя рост? – Эггси врывается в его кабинет без стука.   
– Шесть футов и полтора дюйма, – отвечает Гарри, рассматривая мальчишку. Опять взъерошенный и, определенно, злой. – Позволь узнать, зачем тебе потребовалась эта информация?  
– Каблуки выбираю, – огрызается агент Анвин и исчезает.   
Глядя на закрытую дверь, Гарри на мгновение задумывается, не сон ли это: слишком сюрреалистично звучит заявление про каблуки. Он находит Эггси в общем зале, устраивается в кресле напротив и вежливо интересуется:   
– Прости, я, кажется, неправильно расслышал. Что ты выбираешь?  
– Туфли на каблуках, – скороговоркой выпаливает Эггси, закатывая глаза, и продолжает без паузы: – Ты умеешь танцевать танго?  
– Умею, – кивает Галахад и возвращается к предыдущей теме: – Зачем тебе туфли на каблуках, и причем тут мой рост?  
– Ма... – мальчишка запинается и смотрит в папку. – Машише?  
– В том числе, – Гарри кивает, откидывается на спинку кресла и ждет, пока Эггси расскажет ему сам. Каблуки и танго вызывают нехорошие предчувствия. Мальчишка вздыхает, отрывается от планшета и бумаг, смотрит в глаза Гарри. Глаза Эггси сейчас, как льдинки: холодные и колючие. Галахад спокойно выдерживает этот взгляд, а вот услышанное выбивает почву из-под ног:  
– У нас с тобой задание: через три дня вечером мы идем на официальное сборище каких-то там танцоров танго, в общем, нам придется танцевать. Кингсмену понадобились мои, – мальчишка усмехается, – волшебные ручки. Так что у тебя три дня, чтобы научить меня этой машише. И да, я буду на каблуках и в платье, – Эггси бросает последнюю фразу и с вызовом смотрит Гарри в глаза.   
Галахад не знает, чего ожидает мальчишка: насмешки над тем, что ему придется идти на задание в образе женщины? Глупость какая, эта участь никого из них не миновала, всем когда-то приходилось изображать женщину – их всегда в Кингсмене было меньше. Да и иногда требовались способности определенного агента. Сейчас он уже староват для того, чтобы изображать прекрасную леди, а вот из Эггси можно сделать потрясающую красотку.   
– Эггси, – Гарри вздыхает и чуть подается навстречу, опираясь локтями на свои колени, – ты правда думал, что я буду над этим смеяться? – он укоризненно качает головой.   
– Тебе же меня сопровождать, – резко отвечает Эггси, но взгляд его смягчается.   
– Три дня на танго?.. – Галахад с сомнением смотрит на Гэри.   
– Я способный, – смеется тот и поворачивает планшет экраном к наставнику, показывая картинку: – Как тебе? Платье мне сошьют, а туфли не успеют.   
– Отличный выбор, – Гарри поднимается. – Жду тебя в зале.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, он выходит. Эггси в платье – это не страшно. Более того, возможно, ему будет чертовски идти. Машише – это большая проблема. Бразильское танго, самый сексуальный и горячий вид танго. Движения его носят откровенный эротический характер, а флирт и соблазнение партнера столь же обязательны, как основные движения. Как будет реагировать Эггси на сексуальные сигналы, исходящие от него, Галахаду интересно. Будет ли он вообще как-то реагировать на эти прикосновения, резкие движения, взгляды? Но стоит только представить, как будет соблазнять его Эггси, и становится понятно, что единственное, что его может спасти – абсент внутривенно. Или, на худой конец, криогенная заморозка, иначе его ничто не удержит от того, чтобы трахнуть Гэри Анвина прямо на лакированном полу. Даже не трахнуть, а выебать, не сильно интересуясь его мнением.   
"Пресвятые угодники, помогите мне!"  
Гарри разминается в ожидании Эггси. Прикидывает, на сколько хватит его выдержки, сначала снимает пиджак, а потом надевает обратно – пусть будет дополнительная преграда, разделяющая их тела.   
Эггси на удивление легко усваивает все шаги и переходы. Гарри ожидал, что ему оттопчут ноги по самые колени, но мальчишка всего несколько раз наступил ему на ногу и еще несколько – зацепил ботинки. С чувством ритма и памятью у него тоже нет никаких проблем, и уже через несколько часов он свободно скользит по паркету. А вот когда Гарри просовывает ногу между его ног, резко вжимается бедрами и опрокидывает его на спину, удерживая за поясницу и не отводя взгляда, мальчишка выталкивает воздух из легких и смотрит на него расширившимися зрачками.   
– Ты быстро учишься, – с неожиданной хрипотцой в голосе говорит Гарри. – Прямая спина, четкие шаги, отличное попадание в ритм, но танго – это не только техника, танго – это, прежде всего, страсть.   
Он рывком поднимает Эггси наверх, прижимая к себе, касается щекой виска и медленно, словно хищник, движется вперед, не выпуская парня из объятий. Гэри стискивает на нем ладони, словно тиски, дышит, как загнанный зверь, и непонятно, чье сердце сейчас беснуется в груди: Эггси или Гарри. Или же это оба?..  
Галахад не пытается прочистить горло, хотя хрипит ему в ухо, как хрипел бы от сильной простуды:   
– Ты должен доверять мне, Эггси.   
– Я доверяю тебе с первого дня. Ты все еще не заметил? – еле слышно отвечает мальчишка, и кажется, что он напрягается еще больше. Это уже даже не вытянутая струна, это стальная арматура.   
– Ты должен флиртовать со мной, – Гарри отталкивает от себя Эггси, и за секунду до того, как тот готов грохнуться спиной на лаковый паркет, ловит его за руку и одним движением возвращает к себе в объятия. – Ты должен соблазнять меня… соблазни меня, Эггси, – выдыхает он в ухо, обжигая его дыханием.   
Гарри Харта заносит. Он чувствует себя пьяным, хотя не брал в рот ни капли алкоголя со вчерашней ночи. Паркет сейчас, как палуба дрейфующего в неспокойном море корабля, и чтобы сохранять равновесие, пересечь ее четким шагом, не цепляясь за борта, требуется концентрация всего организма. Это же слаженная, подвластная мозгу, тренированная система, ну! Никакой член, навязчиво упирающийся в молнию на брюках, не должен мешать адекватной работе мозга! Галахад готов дать себе по морде сам, не дожидаясь, пока это сделает кто-то другой, лишь бы его голова сейчас заработала в обычном режиме, лишь бы включился внутренний тормоз. Боже, да где же там этот стоп-кран?!  
– Собла-азнить?.. – тянет мальчишка и немного отстраняется, глядя на него. От пожара, разгорающегося в глубине зрачков Эггси, Гарри чувствует себя объятым пламенем. Огненный столб взвивается до небес. Во времена tabula rasa огонь был основой мироздания. Древнейший мифологический архетип, первичный образ, ассоциативно направляющий развитие его мыслей. В древности огонь символизировал душевную чистоту человека. Жертвоприношения на костре, казнь еретиков, самосожжение – и сейчас Галахад сам готов взойти на любой алтарь. Это его аутодафе, его казнь, его самосожжение как акт веры он сам шагнул в этот костер, предложив Эггси соблазнить себя. Гарри Харт готов гореть дальше, сойти в геенну огненную, пересечь долину Еннома и рассыпаться пеплом, взвиться до небес, возродиться – сделать все, чего потребуют эти глаза.  
Слова Эггси доходят до него не сразу.  
– Я соблазню тебя, Гарри.  
Галахад молчит. Он молчит, когда Эггси подается вперед и раздвигает его ноги резким движением скользнувшей вперед туфли. Так выбивают опоры у моста, так выбивают табурет из-под ног висельника, так он теряет точку опоры, перемещая вес на одну ногу, но не теряет равновесия. Его осанка плывет, плечи опускаются, спина сгибается, и Гэри снова сжимает пальцы, резко дергая Гарри на себя, заставляя выпрямиться. Весь его взгляд говорит: «Ну, как тебе, Гарри?»  
– Неплохо, мой мальчик, – Гарри склоняется вперед, касается носом носа Эггси, нависает над ним. – Только не забывай, кто из нас ведет.  
Агент Анвин смеется и делает шаг вперед, Гарри повинуется этому движению и отступает на полфута – что бы не происходило между ними, это должно оставаться частью танца. Только сейчас ему хочется толкнуть Эггси так, чтобы его швырнуло о стену, приложило до боли затылком о жесткую преграду, но он только поднимает локоть, устанавливая его параллельно полу, и сжимает вторую руку на пояснице, почти переламывая мальчишку пополам. Гарри Харт впивается безумным взглядом в его шальные глаза, делает несколько напористых шагов вперед, неуклонно заставляя повиноваться своему натиску, перехватывает ладонь и отшвыривает, раскручивая с такой силой, что сквозь музыку слышен хруст чьих-то суставов. Его? Эггси? Гарри не задумывается, снова сжимает плечи парня, вернув в его объятия и таким же рывком заставив выпрямить спину.  
– Не забывай этого, Эггси, – Галахад снова опрокидывает его на спину, и их губы оказываются буквально в дюйме. Эггси сглатывает и отводит глаза, а Гарри сжимает его кисть до боли. – Никогда не разрывай зрительный контакт во время танца, Эггси. Ты понял? Ни-ког-да, – чеканит он по слогам. Гарри Харт собирается продолжить свою отповедь, но захлебывается обжигающим воздухом, когда разогнувшийся Эггси, нахально глядя ему в глаза, высоко закидывает ногу, прижимается коленом к его бедру, а лодыжкой почти касается ягодиц. Движение, подсмотренное в каком-то фильме, простое, но эффектное, и ставшее неожиданностью для самого Гарри. То, что делает Анвин дальше, слишком походит на безумие: просовывает свою ногу между его и скользит вперед, спускаясь все ниже до тех пор, пока буквально не распластывается по полу. И, как прилежный ученик, не разрывает этого блядского зрительного контакта. У Галахада темнеет в глазах, и он замирает, пытаясь обуздать себя. Проще всего в такой позе будет рвануть молнию на своих брюках и сгрести короткие светлые волосы на затылке, утыкая лицом мальчишку себе в пах. Следующий звук, который могут издать его голосовые связки, прозвучит, как звериный рык, поэтому он рывком поднимает Эггси с пола и идет выключать музыку.  
– Ну, как, Гарри, я – способный ученик?  
Голос Эггси звучит устало, дыхание сбито, как после кросса, но улыбку Галахад чувствует спиной. «Ты уверен, что не умеешь танцевать танго?» – хочется спросить в ответ, но он только поводит плечами и спокойно произносит:  
– Способный, но мы продолжим завтра – на каблуках тебе будет сложнее повторить все то, что ты делал сегодня. До завтра, Эггси.  
Гарри, не оборачиваясь, выходит из зала и на негнущихся ногах направляется в ближайший туалет. Хорошо, что здесь нормальные изолированные помещения с дубовыми дверями. Здесь все сделано для комфорта, даже сливные бачки спрятаны в стену, а места было бы достаточно, чтобы с комфортом выспаться.   
Его возбуждение сейчас не сравнить с тем, которое было в баре – впору сознание терять. Он опускает крышку унитаза, устало оседает сверху, позволяет плечам опуститься и найти опору позади себя, а ногам – вытянуться во всю длину. Гарри расстегивает свои штаны, морщась от болезненной чувствительности члена, спускает брюки до колен, а потом, подумав, вообще вытаскивает их них одну ногу. Ему не нужна сейчас никакая визуализация, никакие образы Эггси – эти образы только что несколько часов маячили у него перед глазами, сосредоточенно покусывали губы и прижимались то грудью, то бедрами. Он широко разводит ноги и не спеша облизывает свою ладонь. Просто вылизывает от запястья до основания пальцев, обильно смачивая слюной, а потом погружает пальцы в рот, обводя каждый их них языком.   
Обхватив ладонью свой член, Гарри думает, что такими темпами он сойдет с ума за эти три дня. И чего Мерлину вздумалось направлять именно его на задание с Эггси? Шел бы сам или отправил Агравейна, оба танцуют не хуже. От мысли о том, что все то же самое Эггси мог бы вытворять с Агравейном, все существо накрывает беспросветная тьма жгучей ревности. Нет уж, обойдутся, он сам научит Эггси танцевать! Просто давно пора носить с собой смазку! Резких движений сегодня будет недостаточно, Гарри хочет большего. Он прерывается, распускает галстучный узел, расстегивает пиджак и рубашку. Развалившись на унитазе в офисе секретной службы, почти голый агент Гарри Харт, известный как Галахад, непристойно раздвигает ноги и надрачивает свой член со всей страстью, охватывающей его тело. «Если здесь установлены камеры, кто-то может сорвать джек-пот с таким шикарным компроматом», – лениво думает он, упирается затылком в стену и бесстыдно стонет. Гарри скользит второй рукой по своей груди широкими оглаживающими движениями, цепляет соски и коротко царапает ногтями шею. После такого возбуждения оргазм непременно наступит быстро, Галахад ловит его на подступах – и до боли сжимает собственную мошонку, заставляя волну удовольствия отхлынуть, смешаться снова с океаном эмоций. В его собственном стоне ему чудится удивленная нота, словно организм не в силах поверить в такое коварство: не дать кончить, когда есть такая чудесная возможность! Он сегодня не хочет так, не хочет быстро, Гарри хочет, чтобы ему полностью снесло крышу, только не в присутствии Эггси, а наедине с собой – это тот максимум, который можно себе позволить. Поэтому он с удовольствием теребит свои набухшие соски, ласкает, как не ласкали их его любовники и любовницы – возможно, не предполагали эрогенной чувствительности в этом месте, возможно, просто не хотели, но Гарри иногда хотелось ласки именно такого вида. Галахад растирает их подушечками пальцев до тех пор, пока дуновение воздуха не становится для них болезненными, а потом начинает немного покручивать, оттягивая вверх.  
Его ладонь неподвижна, пальцы сжаты в кольцо; Гарри работает бедрами, бесстыдно всаживая член в собственную руку, щиплет свои покрасневшие от такого обращения соски и стонет – о, как он стонет! Такого разврата в постели Галахада не позволял себе ни разу, даже там он старался по возможности оставаться сдержанным джентльменом, но Эггси одним своим видом заставляет Гарри открывать в себе новые грани распущенности и безнравственности. До его появления думал ли Галахад, что по собственной воле будет дрочить в туалете, пребывая в таком безобразно вульгарном виде? Никогда! Однако сейчас даже эта мысль подстегивает его возбуждение, вынуждает тело двигаться быстрее, сокращает мышцы снова и снова, пока не наступает развязка.   
Гарри грязно ругается в пустоту, глотает свои стоны и хрипы, пошло дергает бедрами, пытаясь продлить удовольствие, от которого хочется поскуливать и упасть в обморок. Да что там в обморок, он готов заснуть на полу прямо здесь!   
Вытирая пальцы, Гарри размышляет, что пока он способен сдерживать поскуливания и желание заснуть, вытянувшись на полу, еще не все потеряно, но ему определенно нужна хорошая сигара. И бром.


	3. Часть 3.

Следующие два дня становятся для Гарри то ли адом, то ли раем – он сам не взялся бы идентифицировать окружающую реальность. Осознавать свою любовь к Эггси, чувствовать ее каждым дюймом кожи, каждым волоском, каждым нервным окончанием – это упоение, эйфория, наркотическое опьянение. Прижимающийся к нему Эггси, раскрасневшийся, дерзкий и при этом совершенно отчетливо не принадлежащий ему – личная преисподняя. Ад, рай, лимб – ни на что не похоже, однако Галахад чувствует себя проходящим чистилище и спускающимся ниже по всем девяти кругам ада.   
Его первый круг – само появление Эггси в зале с утра. Свежий, отдохнувший, смеющийся Гэри вызывает смешанные чувства: желание обнять или еще больше отстраниться. Гарри не чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с ним, Гэри Анвин больше не входит в его зону комфорта. Этот танцевальный зал на одном из подвальных этажей становится минным полем. По итогам их занятий он точно предпочел бы вальс или любой другой танец, позволяющий находиться на большем расстоянии друг от друга. Эггси самозабвенно нырнул в это танго, с полной отдачей углубившись в изучение как технической, так и эмоциональной части; от его тела исходит такая энергетика, что иногда Гарри Харту позорно хочется сбежать, закрыться в бункере и не выходить оттуда ближайшие несколько лет, но он только делает шаг навстречу, во второй круг.   
Вторым кругом его личного ада становятся проклятые туфли на каблуках. Туфли пришлось выбрать с ремешком. В конце концов, ремешок на женской обуви и появился во время развития активных танцев, чтобы не потерять их во время специфических па, но от первой пары Гэри случайно отрывает ремешок в попытках застегнуть замок. Гарри морщится, когда мальчишка беспардонно закатывает отутюженную ткань брюк, обнажая лодыжку. Стрелка загибается в сторону; на отворотах есть, как минимум, три складки, которые стоило бы разгладить, но, естественно, Эггси это даже в голову не придет. Привить ему стремление к безупречному внешнему виду так же невозможно, как и научить стучать.  
Новая обувь, тугие кожаные ремешки, с трудом проскальзывающие сквозь узкую металлическую пряжку и еще не подстроившиеся под форму ноги… Совершенно необязательно было их так дергать! Гарри беспристрастно наблюдает, как Эггси ругается себе под нос, пытаясь попасть ремешком в серебристую пряжку, раздраженно натягивая несчастную полоску кожи все сильнее. В любое другое время Гарри посоветовал бы ему успокоиться, или вовсе застегнул бы сам, но не сейчас, сейчас он старается не приближаться без лишней надобности. Сжимающий оторванный ремешок Гэри Анвин выглядит, как обиженный ребенок, который только что сломал новую игрушку. Галахад закатывает глаза, давит в себе неуместный порыв нежности и идет заказывать новую пару.  
Гребаные туфли воплощают и третий круг. Если формулировать точнее, то не сами туфли, а Эггси на каблуках. Когда он взвешивает туфлю в руках, рассматривает каблук, задумчиво ковыряя коротким ногтем набойку, и говорит, что если утяжелить и правильно замахнуться, то получится неплохое оружие – без проблем можно пробить череп, Гарри смеется; когда Эггси, не удержав равновесия, падает в его объятия, ему уже не смешно. Слишком велико желание сжать эти плечи посильнее, властно притянуть к себе и поцеловать уже эти невозможные губы, но нужно в очередной раз усилием воли восстановить между ними хоть какую-то дистанцию. Хотя бы потому, что его собственное тело с готовностью реагирует поднадоевшей уже эрекцией.  
Их взгляды – четвертый виток адской спирали. Незначительная разница в росте никогда не мешала и не помогала Гарри Харту, он просто не придавал ей значение, пока Эггси не оказался одного роста с ним. Он молчит, не отпускает дежурных шуточек, о которых Галахад в данный момент вспоминает с тоской, потому что молчаливый взгляд, впивающийся в его глаза, хуже рентгеновских лучей. Эггси хорошо усвоил его урок о зрительном контакте, слишком хорошо, и никакими танцевальными маневрами Гарри больше не удается сбить этот лазерный прицел. Хуже всего то, что он не может понять, что выражает этот взгляд. Он не видит возведенных стен и защиты, не видит непроницаемой маски, так часто покрывающей его собственное лицо, но не видит и прежней открытости. Прошло то время, когда мальчишку можно было читать, как раскрытую книгу. Напротив, сейчас Гэри Анвин пытается прочесть Гарри Харта, залезть к нему в голову. И нельзя не отметить, что делает это весьма профессионально, но деликатно. Мальчишку хочется щелкнуть по носу и сказать, что он пока еще ему не по зубам, но Гарри продолжает молчать. Эта шутка не разрядит обстановку, а только накалит еще больше, если Эггси воспримет ее как вызов. На второй день танго его оборона и так начинает местами трещать по швам, и у Галахада просто не хватает времени ее латать.  
В круге пятом жарко, как в самом адском пекле. Гарри в прямом смысле плавится от прикосновений к Эггси, от температуры в этом чертовом зале. Он несколько раз переводит кондиционер в более холодный режим, но все равно не может остыть. С непредсказуемыми реакциями его тела он не может себе позволить снять пиджак, и судорожно думает, как бы еще охладить помещение до тех пор, пока Эггси через пару часов не прерывает их танец на середине и не обжигает его взглядом: «Ты считаешь, что я буду невъебенно сексуален, кашляя, как туберкулезник?!» Эггси раздраженно пересекает зал, устанавливает нормальную температуру, и только сейчас Галахад замечает холодную испарину на собственном лбу и ледяные пальцы. Еще он замечает, что на каблуках мальчишка уже передвигается совершенно свободно. Его походка изменилась, но из нее исчезло блядское виляние бедрами, которое появилось, когда он научился нормально сохранять равновесие на шпильках. С прохладой в зале он переборщил, его самого почти бьет озноб, но все равно Гарри ощущает себя как в лихорадке, в бреду, мечущийся по постели с высоченной температурой. Ему нечем дышать, музыка вытягивает из него все жилы, а перед глазами все плывет, когда он в очередной раз прижимается к Эггси бедрами. Это точно жар адского пламени, обволакивающий огонь, а ему все еще нужно сохранять лицо и спокойное дыхание.   
Согласно Данте, шестой круг был предназначен для еретиков и лжеучителей. О да, это было сейчас о нем! То, что хотелось сделать с Эггси: завалить его на пол, сорвать одежду, ощущая, как трещит под пальцами плотная ткань, наблюдая, как разлетаются по полу пуговицы его рубашки (Галахад даже представляет траекторию и дальность их полета, если уронить мальчишку на пол прямо сейчас), и облизать разгоряченную кожу, даже не покрыть поцелуями, а именно облизать, поймать губами каждый судорожный вздох, попробовать на вкус пульсирующую вену на шее – все это чистая ересь. Гарри не хочет подчинить себе Эггси, доминировать, наоборот, перед его телом хочется благоговеть, поклоняться ему, как святыне. Нельзя сказать, что он сгорит от этих мыслей в адском пламени – он уже горит в нем.  
Наставник, учитель… Он должен учить Эггси. Помогать ему развиваться, указывать правильный путь, поддерживать, когда тот оступится; в данный момент – учить танцевать, а не желать разложить его на блестящем паркете и засадить по самые яйца, заставить стонать, извиваться под ним и давиться стонами во время оргазма.   
Если шестой круг Дантового ада Гарри Харт мог соотнести с собой, то седьмой был бы идеальным для него местом: пристанище разбойников, убийц и содомитов. Впрочем, по мнению самого Гарри седьмой круг должен быть предназначен для всех, у кого есть обоняние. На обоняние Галахад никогда не жаловался, но и похвалиться в этой области было нечем: нюхачом он никогда не был, да и длинный нос того же Мерлина чувствовал гораздо больше запахов – у Гарри было обычное, среднестатистическое обоняние. Но сейчас ему хотелось иметь хороший насморк, чтобы ничего не чувствовать, потому что запах Гэри Анвина сводил его с ума. Легкий аромат парфюма нельзя отнести к изысканным запахам и даже нельзя заподозрить в нем нарочитое упрощение парфюмерной композиции, как в последнее время стало модным среди именитых парфюмеров – запах был откровенно дешевым. Лосьон после бритья, дезодорант или нечто подобное; Гарри сомневался, что Эггси пользуется туалетной или парфюмированной водой. Однако этот запах идеально подходил мальчишке: легкий аромат утреннего бриза, дарящий прохладу и умиротворение. Этот запах хотелось вдыхать снова и снова. Особенно, когда к нему примешивались еле уловимые терпкие ноты пота, и когда неизвестная субстанция разогревалась на коже от интенсивных движений. Галахад ощущал себя юной нимфоманкой, одуревающей от чужого запаха. Никакое желание секса нельзя было сравнить с тем, что творилось с ним сейчас. Если бы не многолетнее умение держать себя под контролем, то Гарри уже скользил бы носом по шее Эггси, отыскивая источник запаха, судорожно дергал бы галстучный узел, пытаясь содрать его пониже, и по-звериному обнюхивал бы ключицы и яремную впадину. Но Гарри Харт, агент Галахад не может себе этого позволить, поэтому только сильнее выпрямляет спину и следит, чтобы локоть располагался параллельно полу, а их танец – не пересекал установленные границы дозволенного. Они и так слишком близко, чем должны были бы быть.  
Предпоследний, восьмой круг, – это дорога. К Дьяволу Данте с его классификацией, предпоследний круг – это всегда дорога в ад! Его путь в бездну, путь на краю пропасти, путь в эту самую пропасть. Путь по краю пролегает вдоль, параллельно зияющей пустоте, она же разверзается перед Гарри с каждым шагом все сильнее. С каждым вдохом, каждым шагом этого долбаного танго, он шагает ей навстречу. Ничего хорошего впереди его не ждет – Гарри осознает со всей леденящей безысходностью, но он не может туда не идти. Спроси его кто-то, почему, он не смог бы ответить. Желание выполнить задание? Да срать на него! Сломать или прострелить себе ногу не так уж сложно. Стремление оградить Эггси от загребущих рук Агравейна? Тоже не то. Лежа в постели, Гарри не может уснуть, ворочается с боку на бок и размышляет. Да, он не хотел бы, чтобы Эггси учил танцевать кто-то другой, слишком чувственно и эмоционально у мальчишки это получается, но это не та причина, которая заставляет его двигаться к краю. Сам Анвин? Невыносимый, несносный мальчишка, который одним своим появлением сломал весь устоявшийся уклад его размеренной жизни? Фигня! Возможно, именно это, а не чужой кулак, вписывающийся в его лицо, и есть акт мазохизма? Галахад не знает, он не находит ответа, но понимает, что как бы близко не подошел к этой черте, не может позволить себе перейти Рубикон. Нельзя шагнуть в бездну, а значит, он не шагнет.  
Говорят, что Дьявол кроется в мелочах. Гарри Харт полностью с этим согласен. Стильный смокинг кроем, отличающим от классического, бабочка, блестящие туфли, аккуратно скрытый слоем тонального крема еще не до конца сошедший синяк и идеальный маникюр – не это становится убежищем для Дьявола, его прибежище – это Эггси вместе с его внешним видом. По цвету туфель было понятно, что платье для Эггси не будет красным, Галахад рад, это было бы слишком банально. Глубокий сине-зеленый цвет прекрасно подчеркивает цвет глаз Гэри Анвина, а тени в тон добавляют во взгляд поволоки. Никакой блядской красной помады, никакого яркого маникюра, но Эггси выглядит настолько офигенно, что не сможет остаться незамеченным. Портные Кингсмена в этот раз превзошли сами себя. Гарри опасался всех этих декольте и открытых рук, потому что, в отличие от самого Галахада, плечи Эггси были слишком широкими для среднестатистической женщины, но сейчас они невообразимым образом скрадывались блестящей тканью. Декольте Эггси оставили только сзади, узкое, чтобы не демонстрировать накаченную спину, но такой неприличной глубины, что туда немедленно хотелось засунуть руку.   
Галахад невозмутимо рассматривает внешний вид парня и натыкается на его настороженный взгляд.   
– Ты какой-то бледный, Гарри! – белоснежная улыбка во все тридцать два зуба показалась бы напряженной только опытному физиогномисту, но Гарри хватает основ, изученных пару дюжин лет назад. – Уже готов упасть в обморок от моего внешнего вида?  
Мальчишка кривляется и зубоскалит, наверное, сам не осознавая, насколько прав. Заподозрить в нем мужчину почти невозможно. Никакой угловатости движений, стесненности из-за непривычного наряда – ничего, что бы отличало поведение «Аделины» от обычного образа Эггси Анвина в его вечных кроссовках с крыльями и толстовках безумных расцветок. Даже с голосом умудрились что-то сделать: бархатистый баритон теперь звучит на пол-октавы выше, превратившись в глубокое женское контральто. Небольшое напряжение, наверняка, вызвано уже не необходимостью изображать женщину, а страхом перед реакцией Гарри Харта.  
Гарри хочется рассмеяться и привлечь мальчишку к себе. Любые слова будут бесполезны, да он и не смог бы их произнести, – это очередной виток его табу, но проблема в том, что Галахад не видит различий между Эггси в костюме, Эггси в толстовке или Эггси в платье – это все равно Эггси и никто иной. Он не испытывает особенного прилива возбуждения, только ощущение, ставшее за последнее время уже привычным: когда твое собственное тело бастует, и член может среагировать в любую секунду, легкое возбуждение легко можно подавить усилием воли. Возможно, от ярких физиологических реакций его спасают несколько таблеток успокоительного, принятого за полчаса до этого, но Гарри удается оставаться спокойным и невозмутимым. Сегодня, он уверен, никаких «соблазни меня, Эггси» не будет.  
Вместо смеха он вежливо улыбается и галантно протягивает парню руку:  
– Ты отлично выглядишь, мой мальчик.  
Галахаду уже приходила в голову мысль, что Эггси давно обо всем догадался и нарочно дразнит его еще больше. Пальцы невесомо ложатся в ладонь, скользят к ее основанию, оставляя ожоги, сродни химическим, будто невзначай, забираются под манжету и на долю секунды обхватывают запястье, заставляя Галахада подавиться воздухом. А потом, как ни в чем не бывало, поднимаются до локтя, незаметно прикасаясь к складкам дорогой ткани, и, наконец, Эггси деликатно обвивает кистью сгиб локтя Гарри. Впрочем, деликатным это, скорее, выглядит со стороны: Галахад всем телом ощущает вес Эггси, который тот целиком и полностью переносит на него. Так же он прекрасно, острейшим образом чувствует жар прижимающегося бедра, бесстыдно выглядывающего из разреза на юбке. Гарри опять горит на внутреннем костре. Он вежливо улыбается, глядя в глаза мальчишке, и думает: «Я убью тебя нахер!»  
Прием становится последним кругом Ада, и сам Люцифер не вызвал большего хаоса и смятения в его душе. В кэбе Эггси ведет себя прилично, даже немного отстраненно; собран, спокоен и сосредоточен. Дама, которой подает руку Гарри, чтобы помочь выйти из машины, сногсшибательна и очаровывает всех своей улыбкой, но на приеме словно сходит с ума. Задание изображать пару Гэри Анвин воспринимает не просто буквально. Создается впечатление, что Эггси собирается изображать влюбленную леди в постели в разгар медового месяца. Он не сводит глаз с Гарри, куда бы тот не отошел, при этом беззастенчиво флиртуя направо и налево. Когда они стоят рядом, Эггси пожирает его взглядом и постоянно прикасается. Обнимает его за талию, прижимается к плечам и слишком часто что-то шепчет на ухо.   
– Прекрати хлестать шампанское! Ты пьешь уже двенадцатый бокал! – вполголоса возмущается Эггси, почти касаясь губами ушной раковины, и смеется. У Галахада кружится голова. Можно было бы списать это на шампанское, выпитое на голодный желудок, он действительно много пьет, но Гарри не сторонник самообмана: прильнувший всем телом Эггси – прямая причина его головокружения.   
– Пьяным из нас выглядишь только ты! – парирует Галахад, не сводя взгляда с объекта их задания. – Не пробовал от меня отлипнуть?  
– Как Вы можете так разговаривать со своей леди, сэр Гамильтон?! – томное контральто вибрирует в ушах, и Гарри с трудом сохраняет вежливую улыбку. Он не может позволить себе отстраниться, не здесь и не сейчас, но Эггси сейчас хочется разложить на коленях и хорошенько отшлепать, причем именно в рамках наказания, а не сексуальной игры – он ведет себя, как расшалившийся ребенок.   
– Именно, что «леди»! Так и веди себя, как леди! – предписанная строгим регламентом улыбка держится на его губах, как приклеенная, хотя нервы, похоже, скоро лопнут от натяжения.   
– Слушаюсь, любимый, – мурлычет Гэри Анвин и отстраняется. Гарри бесшумно переводит дыхание, поправляет съехавшие очки и упирается взглядом во вновь возникшего перед глазами парня. Галахад отмечает, как тот профессиональным воровским жестом уводит с подноса мимо проходящего официанта что-то из закусок, и откровенно охреневает, когда в его собственные губы врезается тарталетка. – Я хочу, чтобы ты это попробовал.   
"Ты вконец охуел!" – Гарри Харт пытается испепелить мальчишку взглядом прямо на месте, но Эггси не собирается сдаваться, поэтому он ухмыляется, приоткрывает рот, утягивая губами тарталетку, и скользит языком по пальцам. Выражение глаз Эггси сейчас не получается расшифровать, но в глубине зрачков разгораются искры. «Преломление света ламп, отраженного от платья – вот и все», – убеждает себя Гарри, незаметно облизывая губы. Он мысленно благодарит Пресвятую Деву за то, что они стоят в отдалении от всех, потому что это напоминает дешевое порно. И чертовски заводит, если уж совсем откровенно.   
– Не смей так больше делать, – Галахад делает шаг назад, разрывая все контакты с Эггси. – Леди так себя не ведут. Такое поведение, скорее, подойдет шлюхе.   
– Тогда очень дорогой и охуенной шлюхе! – фыркает Гэри. – Да-да, чопорные английские снобы, я помню.   
Гарри улыбается; по голосу Эггси слышно, что он успокоился и, возможно, поставил свою крышу на место – шутка звучит обыденно и привычно. Он мягко сжимает пальцы мальчишки и вежливо кивает:   
– Самое время заняться делом. Идем танцевать.  
К танго с Эггси Галахад уже имеет некоторый иммунитет, плюс успокоительное и шампанское должны помочь. Эта мысль успокаивает, пока они не начинают танцевать. Никакой жаркий стриптиз не может сравниться с тем, что вытворяет мальчишка в его руках. Гарри привычно фиксирует происходящее вокруг и ловит голодные взгляды, заставляющие непроизвольно стискивать пальцы на частично обнаженной спине. Похоже, после этого танца его будут хотеть многие. Если говорить о задании, то Эггси справляется отлично: клиент посматривает в их сторону с явным интересом, и как только они заканчивают танец, немедленно приглашает Гэри на танцпол. Мальчишка довольно подмигивает, следуя за мужчиной, а через несколько секунд Гарри понимает, что его пытка только начинается. Девятый адский круг, чтоб его! Видеть всю эту страсть и пульсирующую энергетику со стороны – полдела, а вот смотреть на то, как Эггси откровенно лапают во время танца… Гарри кроет по-черному. Ценой проваленного задания он готов выдрать сначала мальчишку из этих рук, а потом и сами руки из плеч. Ревность оказывается настолько яростной, что Галахад чувствует себя бессильным. Никогда ни у кого не просил помощи, но сейчас был бы готов сделать этот позорный шаг, лишь бы прекратить это. Но агентам Кингсмен не пристало ждать помощи; они справляются со всем сами, или работают в команде. Командная работа не подразумевает просьб, там все завязано на взаимодействии; задание для одного учит рассчитывать только на себя. Галахад в совершенстве владеет этим умением. Но это не помогает, когда после танца Гэри Анвин не возвращается к нему, а направляется в противоположную сторону. И рука их клиента лежит в этот момент на его талии. Терпения Гарри хватает на полторы дюжины минут, он засекает. Он пытается вежливо кивать какой-то старушке, рассказывающей о том, как она танцевала в былые годы, но все его мысли крутятся вокруг Эггси, который никак не возвращается. Вряд ли могла сложиться ситуация, в которой он не смог бы предупредить Гарри, но такое отсутствие – повод для беспокойства, об этом они не договаривались.   
Гэри Анвин обнаруживается быстро: на выходе из зала, прижатый к стене и самозабвенно целующийся с тем, у кого просто нужно было что-то украсть. Гарри словно пропускает удар во время спарринга: звон в ушах, мгновенная пелена тьмы перед глазами и привкус крови во рту. Сейчас крови во рту взяться неоткуда, разве что прикусил собственный язык и не чувствует боли, но этот металлический привкус ни с чем перепутать нельзя. Только один яд оставляет такое же послевкусие. Тело двигается механически. Разворачивается, направляется обратно в зал, выпивает по пути еще пару бокалов шампанского и опускает его на диванчик. Мозг работает в автономном режиме, перебирая яды и другие отравляющие вещества, вспоминая классификацию, признаки отравления и доступные антидоты – все, как на экзамене. Гарри твердит себе, что это ради задания, но внутри неумолимо тикают часы, отмеряя время.   
Эггси возвращается через тридцать четыре минуты. За это время можно устроить государственный переворот, захватить Пентагон и взорвать несколько спутников. Мальчишка невозмутимо подходит сзади, наклоняется и обвивает руками его шею.  
– Я закончил. Валим отсюда, – страстно шепчет он на ухо.  
Больше всего Гарри сейчас хочется отодвинуться, однако одно то, что ему сейчас не приходится смотреть в глаза Эггси – большая удача, поэтому он смиренно выжидает положенную паузу, встает и пробирается к выходу, легко лавируя в толпе. Обходительно помогает Эггси сесть в машину, устраивается на соседнем сидении, снимает очки и устало откидывается на сидение.  
– Гарри, ты в порядке?   
– Просто устал немного, – Гарри не открывает глаз и не поворачивает головы, он не хочет сейчас видеть Эггси – в таком состоянии невозможно предсказать реакцию своего организма – и вежливо улыбается: – Ты молодец, отлично справился.  
– Я рассчитывал, что мы вместе отметим удачное завершение.   
Галахад прислушивается к знакомому голосу. Он не звучит расстроено, или, напротив, услышанное не выглядит шуткой, но напряжение разлито по всему автомобильному салону. Наверное, мальчишка не понимает изменений в его поведении, но Гарри не может его сейчас успокоить. Слишком большой риск сорваться.  
– Завтра отметим, тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть. Все равно завтра еще сдавать отчет Мерлину.  
– Угу, – слышит Гарри в ответ, и до самого дома его сопровождает только тишина.   
Прощаясь, Галахад скользит взглядом по рукам и ногам, но не смотрит в глаза, Эггси отвечает так же вежливо и безэмоционально. Даже не видя его лица, можно легко представить эту вежливый и совершенно бесстрастный изгиб губ.  
В спальне Галахад снимает с себя пиджак и рубашку, аккуратно складывает бабочку, вешает одежду в шкаф и направляется в ванную комнату. Ему сейчас требуется холодный душ или алкоголь, от которого в последнее время начинает тошнить. Хотя абсент на голодный желудок должен сработать отлично. Он тщательно умывается ледяной водой, трет лицо, стараясь привести себя хоть в сколь-нибудь адекватное состояние, и думает, что перед Эггси потом нужно будет извиниться. Придумать какую-то убедительную причину своему поведению, когда он сможет соображать снова. Гарри откидывает назад намокшие во время умывания пряди волос, вода с которых растекается по лицу и слишком похожа на слезы, ловит себя на том, что избегает и собственного отражения в зеркале, поэтому просто прижимается к нему лбом и закрывает глаза. Несколько мгновений раздумий, и вот он уже расстегивает молнию на своих брюках и скользит рукой в трусы, сжимая член. Поставить его – дело нескольких секунд, слишком много напряжения он сегодня испытывал. И, уж тем более, Гарри сразу знает, что будет представлять сегодня – поцелуй с Гэри Анвином. Прижать его так же к стене, запустить пальцы в волосы, заставить запрокинуть голову и впиться в этот искривленный в насмешливой улыбке рот. Кусать губы, ласкать, зализывать собственные укусы, трахать языком в рот, позволить себе засунуть руку в разрез платья, или даже в декольте, и с удовольствием стиснуть аппетитную задницу, целуя так, чтобы у парня ноги подкашивались… Почему кому-то это позволено, а ему нет? Гарри дрочит резко и отрывисто, насухую, не используя смазку. Цепляет пальцами беззащитную головку, морщится от болезненных ощущений, но только ускоряет движения. Такими темпами можно порвать уздечку к чертям собачьим, но ему маниакально хочется все сделать максимально жестко. Плевать, что будет дальше, сейчас мастурбация не приносит никакого удовольствия, просто нужно кончить, выплеснуть боль, обиду и оказавшееся чрезмерным для него напряжение. Он сильнее вжимается лбом в прохладное стекло, касается его носом; приоткрыв глаза, замечает, как блестящая поверхность ритмично покрывается конденсатом от его дыхания, и, наконец, с мучительным страдальческим стоном выплескивается в свою ладонь.  
Он ошибся. Оргазм не приносит облегчения. Кажется, что в груди появляется какой-то новый булыжник, к тяжести которого придется привыкнуть, но пока он задыхается. Галахад исступленно моет руки холодной водой, как хирурги, отмывая их до самого локтя, и жалеет, что поблизости нет какой-нибудь жесткой щетки, сейчас ему хочется содрать с себя кожу.  
Отмывшись, Гарри поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза своему зеркальному двойнику. Поплывший грим на синяке, треснувшая ранка на брови, кожа зеленоватого оттенка и тусклый взгляд.  
– Ты жалок, Гарри Харт, – резюмирует он, сжимает пальцы в кулак и со всей силы бьет кулаком в дурацкое стекло с куском серебра позади него. – Так ты выглядишь лучше, – Харт усмехается, глядя на свое отражение, иссеченное и умноженное радиальными трещинами, сдирает с себя брюки, и уходит, оставляя их прямо на полу.  
Со всей этой ситуацией определенно нужно что-то делать.  



	4. Часть 4.

После сдачи отчета Гарри сбегает. Конечно, Эггси не бежит за ним по всем коридорам, но по собственным ощущениям он именно убегает. От мальчишки во вторую очередь, в первую – от самого себя. Внутри поселилась ноющая пустота, но это лучше, чем быть настолько влюбленным в Эггси. Эти три дня и фонтан эмоций измотали его до предела, однако вместо отдыха он ищет еще больше работы. Трехнедельное выездное задание в Австралии? Отлично, это то, что ему сейчас нужно. Без Эггси, без напарника, без команды, почти без страховки – мечта! Гарри всегда любил работать без страховочного троса – постоянной связи с Кингсменом. Очки со множеством встроенных функций были в свое время прорывом, но работа в одиночестве всегда щекотала нервы своей опасностью. Выброс адреналина в стрессовых ситуациях – лучшего лечения не придумаешь. И в отсутствие постоянного контроля и наблюдения можно сбросить маску бесстрастности, а это необходимо, чтобы разобраться в себе. Его задание по большей части состоит из наблюдения, сбора информации, ее систематизации и анализа. Особого выброса адреналина не предвидится, это задание одно из самых легких, но никогда не знаешь, как все пройдет. Сейчас задание выглядит почти отпуском.  
Он улетает немедленно, без сборов, агентство все равно предоставит все необходимое. С Эггси он тоже не прощается, хотя и понимает, что в будущем разговора не избежать, но сейчас Галахаду нечего сказать Эггси, кроме как «У нас есть проблема: я тебя люблю», но этих слов он не хотел бы произносить никогда. В данный момент нужно дистанцироваться на максимальное расстояние, чтобы успокоиться и найти решение. Не может быть так, чтобы не было выхода, выход всегда есть, осталось его отыскать. В самолете Гарри Харт пьет свой правильный мартини, читает свою легенду и расслабляется. Краткая передышка перед новым витком сосредоточенности.  
Следующие недели он всеми силами пытается выкинуть из своих мыслей мальчишку и сконцентрироваться на себе. Мысли об Эггси ведут себя так же, как сам Эггси: упрямо и непредсказуемо. Устранив источник нескончаемой эрекции, Галахад рассчитывает на покой, но не тут-то было, ему начинают сниться эротические сны. Каждый Божий день, точнее каждую ночь ему снится Гэри Анвин. В его снах тот ведет себя совершенно по-разному: смешливый и сосредоточенный, беззаботный и внимательный, сумасшествие и воплощение разума – все грани Эггси находят свое отражение в его подсознательных фантазиях. Наяву еще можно контролировать свои мысли, заставить себя сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, но сны – неподвластная ему территория. Когда-то на волне всеобщих увлечений Гарри пытался научиться осознанным сновидениям. За всю свою жизнь он перепробовал много эзотерических практик в рамках работы или просто из интереса, но оказалось, в этой области ему ловить нечего. Возможность не видеть Эггси во сне была бы сейчас благом, но все происходящее было наименьшим из зол, и Гарри смирился. Каждую ночь мальчишка так или иначе оказывается в его постели, и их секс настолько разнообразен, но всегда крышесносен, что Галахад с трудом сдерживает по утрам разочарованные стоны и с еще большим трудом игнорирует назойливый стояк. Если нельзя избавиться от иллюзий во сне, то большой глупостью будет не делать этого в реальности.  
Организм оказывается настолько настроен на автономный режим работы, что Галахад впервые недоволен этим: при текущих обстоятельствах он бы предпочел, чтобы мозг был целиком и полностью занят работой, однако он находит все больше времени на мысли об Эггси. Он пробует посещать тренажерный зал и изматывать себя тренировками, но все это слишком напоминает Кингсмен, чтобы помочь отвлечься. Тогда он начинает бегать по утрам и вечерам. Казалось бы, физическая нагрузка минимальная и слишком размеренная для экстренной помощи, но программа оказывается на удивление действенным способом не думать. Легкий вечерний или утренний ветерок мягко вымывают все мысли из головы, как прибой на песчаном пляже медленно, но неизбежно обкатывает случайно затесавшиеся камни. Каждая из его пробежек длится несколько часов, и после каждой из них Гарри ощущает, как ему становится светлее. Не резкий, прорезающий пространство луч агрессивного света во тьме, а приближающийся заполняющий свет в конце темного тоннеля. И шутки про поезд, идущий навстречу, оказались бы лишними в этот момент. Выход не найден до тех пор, пока его не осознает разум, не сформулирует, не разложит по папкам, разобьет по пунктам, не переведет все стрелки в нужное положение, прокладывая маршрут; с этой точки зрения его выход еще не имеет четких границ, но тело интуитивно подобрало само способ расслабиться. Даже сны становятся менее яркими и больными – не взмах бритвой, а тупой удар кулака – и все чаще они разговаривают с Эггси во сне и ограничиваются просто поцелуями. Страстными, правда, поцелуями.  
За несколько дней до возвращения обратно Гарри идет в бар. Просто, чтобы расслабиться еще больше, но ни в коем случае не отмечать еще незаконченную миссию – в этом вопросе он крайне суеверен. Шумные и людные места с громкой музыкой обычно раздражают Галахада, поэтому он старается не посещать такие заведения, но здесь все иначе: крики толпы сливаются в один, создавая общий и на удивление ненавязчивый фон, музыка не бьет по ушам басами, а струится приятной мелодией. То ли ему и правда повезло, то ли просто изменилось восприятие. В любом случае, Гарри не собирается анализировать, а просто наслаждается легким коктейлем и той степенью расслабленности, какую он вообще может позволить себе на людях. То, что он любит Эггси, не вызывает больше сомнений – времени прислушаться к себе было предостаточно. Но он все еще – неподходящая для него пара, и это константа его жизни. Гэри Анвина сложно понять: какие-то его действия можно было бы расценить как сексуальную заинтересованность, но в следующую секунду он уже сохраняет нужный интервал между ними. И даже Гарри не смог бы придраться к его величине, тут Гэри ведет себя, как джентльмен. Всплески выбивающегося из привычных для Эггси рамок поведения – не признак интереса, а просто фривольность. Возможно, игра, вызов или попытка подразнить, вызвать неконтролируемую реакцию.   
То, что происходит с его телом – несомненно, прямое следствие влюбленности, но также просто недостаток секса. Гарри пытается припомнить последние свои сексуальные похождения, и это получается с трудом. Тогда все ему показалось настолько скучным и унылым, что идея пробовать что-то еще не вызывала энтузиазма – в этой жизни он многое успел попробовать. Однако в чужом городе и чужой стране, за несколько дней до возвращения к привычным рамкам можно позволить нарушить собственные жесткие границы.  
– Вы весь вечер на меня смотрите, – подсевшая девушка юна не настолько, чтобы Гарри испытывал угрызения совести, это, скорее, молодая женщина, очень приятная, миловидная и улыбчивая. – Вы не похожи на скромнягу, который стесняется подойти к девушке, поэтому я решу, что Вы просто не знаете, каким коктейлем меня угостить. Я Вам подскажу: клубничный дайкири.  
Весь вечер – явное преувеличение, впрочем, женщинам это свойственно и простительно. Так же, как и восприятие любого взгляда в их сторону как сексуального интереса. На самом деле, Гарри методично читал этикетки на бутылках за спиной у бармена. Они все настолько привыкли к приближающим функциям очков, что зачастую собственное зрение садилось быстрее, чем должно было быть. Очки Галахада были без диоптрий, и он намеревался сохранять такое положение вещей как можно дольше, поэтому не избегал малейшей возможности тренировки глазных мышц. Девушка просто оказалась на линии его взгляда, впрочем, это к лучшему, он все равно подыскивал себе вариант романа, привлекательного в своей кратковременности.  
Гарри улыбается самой очаровательной и открытой улыбкой из своего арсенала и заказывает пару коктейлей. Его спутница оказывается хорошей собеседницей, за разговорами они легко коротают несколько часов, и она совершенно не против легких прикосновений, которые обычно носят вопросительный характер. Галахад не скатывается до такой банальности, как рука на спинке дивана, перемещающаяся на плечи, но не отказывает себе в удовольствии заправить выбившуюся из прически прядь волос за ухо, склониться ближе, не утруждаясь ссылаться на громкость музыки.  
Уже в такси, когда дело доходит до поцелуя, Гарри чуть не умирает. На мгновение кажется, что его сердце действительно останавливается, когда он ощущает прикосновение чужих губ и осознает, что это не Эггси. Отчетливая, кристальная ясность момента скрипит пеплом на зубах: надо же быть таким идиотом, чтобы не понимать, что ему не нужны все, кто не Эггси. Ему не нужен никто, кроме Эггси. Никто иной не нужен ни его разуму, ни даже телу. «Вот уж действительно никакого самообмана, молодец, Галахад», – усмехается он.   
Девушка, действительно, оказывается неплохой и на удивление разумной. Может, и лучше, что ничего не сложилось. Гарри ожидает скандала, возможно, пощечины, и, уж точно, гримасы недовольства на лице, но та только грустно улыбается и высказывает свои сожаления. Выходя из автомобиля, она окидывает Гарри пронзительным взглядом, так похожим на редкие, но пробирающие до костей, взгляды Эггси, и добавляет: «Я так и думала, что ты влюблен. Думаю, тебе стоит немедленно отправиться прямиком к ней».  
Прямиком «к ней» Галахад отправляется через три дня. Он просто возвращается домой; естественно, хочет увидеть Эггси, скучал по нему, но эта тема отныне табуирована и закрыта глубоко внутри – он успокоился, задание выполнило свою дополнительную функцию с избытком: Гарри Харт ощущает себя прежним.  
Это блаженное ощущение убивается дверью, от которой он с трудом спасает свой нос.   
– Гарри! – ворвавшийся в кабинет Эггси, нисколько не смущаясь, расплывается в широкой улыбке и с удовольствием обнимает его за шею. – Не буду спрашивать, где пропадал, но, надеюсь, ты не забыл, что задолжал мне банкет после прошлого задания?  
– Здравствуй, мой мальчик, – Гарри мягко улыбается и столь же мягко отстраняется, размыкая руки мальчишки. Внутренне он ликует, потому что его член молчит в этот момент. Сердце, правда, пытается трепыхаться и скандирует: «Бан-кет! Бан-кет!», а память любезно подсовывает ему воспоминание об одном из снов, где Галахад с удовольствием трахал Эггси на банкетном столе, но Гарри Харт остается невозмутим. Игнорировать этот бунт – не такой большой труд.   
– Привет, – нетерпеливо отмахивается мальчишка от всех этих «этикетных реверансов». – Идем?  
– Извини, но я сейчас не могу, у меня есть дела. Увидимся, Эггси.   
Галахад с интересом наблюдает, как меняется лицо Эггси, когда он тянет:  
– Дела, значит… – он тускнеет. Пристальный взгляд прищуренных глаз скользит по телу Гарри сверху вниз и немного проясняется: – Ладно, значит, в другой раз. Рад, что ты в порядке, – вежливо добавляет мальчишка и уходит.  
Галахад переводит дыхание. Всю спокойную уверенность в собственной выдержке Гэри Анвин разрушает одним только своим появлением. Три недели усилий псу под хвост? Или это была просто краткая передышка перед новым кругом ада? Гарри тихо стонет, пользуясь отсутствием людей вокруг, сжимает большим и средним пальцами немедленно занывшие виски: куда уж дальше-то? Все свои девять кругов он уже миновал…  
Гарри врал. Не было у него никаких дел, была только собственная установка: держаться от Эггси на расстоянии. Ее он выполнил, но сейчас ему срочно требуется выпить. Можно пригласить Мерлина на пару пинт мартини и заодно закинуть удочку про очень долгосрочную миссию. Где-нибудь на год-два. На Востоке.   
Домой Гарри возвращается в середине ночи. С Мерлином они выпили гораздо больше двух пинт и не только мартини и вяло трепались за жизнь. И почему-то упорно избегали упоминания Эггси на любую тему, хотя раньше тот постоянно всплывал в их разговорах. Хотя, возможно, это он избегал упоминания Эггси? Тогда получается, что это именно он избегал упоминать Гэри Анвина? И все это время мальчишка всплывал не в их разговорах, а в его, Галахада, разговорах?.. «Я так и думала, что ты влюблен», – вспоминает Гарри слова девушки и усмехается. Конспирация всегда была одной из его самых сильных черт, но сейчас он провалился по всем фронтам. Хорошо, что это касается личной жизни, а не работы, задание он выполнил отменно, но все равно это уже тревожный звоночек.   
Присутствие постороннего в доме Гарри ощущает сразу, еще на крыльце, каким-то шестым чувством. Все замки целы, сигнализация не тронута, однако пистолет из кобуры он достает еще перед входом. Первый этаж чист – наметанный глаз определяет это сразу, и, поднимаясь по лестнице, Галахад морщится, ощущая, как от предчувствия сосет под ложечкой. Эггси всегда нравилось бывать в его кабинете, а игра расскажи о миссии из газетной вырезки превратилась в своего рода ритуал. Эггси не торопился узнавать про все передовицы, которыми были обклеены все стены кабинета, но непременно спрашивал о нескольких делах, словно пытался неторопливо узнавать о его жизни. «Только не это», – с оттенком безнадежности думает он, глядя на пробивающийся из-под двери кабинета свет, убирает пистолет и открывает дверь.  
На его рабочий стел перекочевала добрая половина бара: виски, бурбон, вермут, водка и…что-то еще. Гарри хмурится, разглядывая разлитый по столу алкоголь, намеренно игнорирует нетрезвого Эггси, восседающего в его рабочем кресле над всем этим безобразием. Галахад брезгливо морщится, легким движением сбрасывая со стола ноги, которые мальчишка нахально водрузил на его край, демонстрируя начищенные оксфорды. Эггси, не говоря, не слова, откидывается на спинку кресла и явно наблюдает за ним – в глаза Галахад все еще не готов ему посмотреть, слишком большое искушение спустить этого наглого щенка с лестницы. Несмотря на форменный свинарник среди его бумаг – Гарри мысленно стонет, замечая янтарные пятна на одном из листов: эту дрянь переписывать несколько часов! – Эггси выглядит идеально в отличие от своего обычного вида. Из аккуратной прически не выбивается ни один волосок, ботинки чистые настолько, что можно подумать, он чистил их прямо в кабинете, костюм в идеальном состоянии, и даже виндзорский узел, который еще ни разу не получался у него с первого раза, выглядел безупречно. Гарри Харт с неприязнью передвигает бокалы, чудом разыскивая среди них чистый, наливает себе виски и устраивается в кресле в углу комнаты. Сейчас они с Эггси зеркально повторяют позу из двадцати четырех часов с наставником: тогда Эггси сидел в кресле, а он за столом. И он не собирается спрашивать разрешения – это его дом. Он устраивается со всем комфортом, вытягивается, откинувшись на спинку - поза получается несколько фривольной из-за строения кресла. Он не помнит, зачем и когда купил этот предмет мебели, нечто среднее между креслом и шезлонгом, но так никогда толком и не использовал, – и вот, пригодилось. Гарри делает большой глоток виски, вытягивает руку на узком подлокотнике и наконец поднимает глаза, глядя на Эггси.   
Галахад сразу понял, что тот злится. Он с сожалением думает, что нужно было открыть окно – от тяжелого запаха алкоголя начинает подташнивать, но сейчас уже поздно. Он знал, что Эггси злится, и максимально подготовился к этому, но волна ярости, плещущаяся в глазах мальчишки, сбила бы его с ног, если бы он стоял, а так просто размазывает по кожаной обивке. Так отбрасывает взрывной волной к стене, так, наверное, чувствует себя человек, сбиваемый девятым валом. Гарри захлебывается в этой ярости, но хуже всего то, что Эггси прекрасен в этот момент. Все его тело напрягается, вытягивается, как струна. Выгнать сейчас Гэри будет невозможным, главное – держать его на расстоянии от себя. Долго он не продержится, поэтому нужно свернуть разговор как можно быстрее. Гарри не знает, что сделает, когда уйдет Эггси. Может случиться все, что угодно: шагнуть с крыши, разнести половину дома, напиться до отключки, безобразно обожраться отвратительным, приторным тортом с кремом…  
– Незаконное нарушение границ частной собственности – уголовно наказуемое деяние, – голос Гарри звучит достаточно спокойно, только немного хрипло.  
– Полицию вызовешь? Валяй! – Эггси смеется, не сводя взгляда с Гарри.  
– Ты знаешь, что я этого не сделаю, – от этого взгляда он чувствует себя так, словно вокруг сжимаются ледяные тиски. – И все же я хотел бы, чтобы ты уважал право частной собственности.  
– Я постараюсь. – мальчишка опрокидывает в себя содержимое одного из бокалов и вытирает губы тыльной стороной руки. – Вот только, мистер Харт, позвольте узнать, что же у Вас были за неотложные дела сегодня? «Извини, но я сейчас не могу», – передразнивает он.  
– Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я должен перед тобой отчитываться? – Гарри тоже залпом допивает виски и жалеет, что бутылка осталась на столе.  
– Такая причина Вас устроит, сэр Галахад? – Эггси выкладывает пистолет на стол. «Заряжен. Снят с предохранителя», - автоматически отмечает Гарри.  
Он смотрит на злого донельзя Гэри Анвина и испытывает новый приступ желания обладать им. Здесь. Сейчас.   
– Ты серьезно? – Гарри иронично приподнимает брови, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить лицо, и вежливо интересуется: – Можно я не буду делать вид, что испуган?  
Похоже, Эггси скрипит зубами. Продолжать представление с пистолетом глупо, он не может этого не понимать, потому что в этой ситуации есть два пути: стрелять или не стрелять. Гэри не будет стрелять в него – за это Галахад может поручиться чем угодно. Мальчишка на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а когда вновь распахивает их, Гарри уже чудится там тьма и адское пламя. «Может, и правда выстрелит?» – он позволяет себе усомниться на мгновение, но Эггси уже убирает руку с пистолета и наливает новую порцию алкоголя из первой попавшейся бутылки. Галахад с уважением замечает, что его руки не дрожат. В другой момент он бы похвалил его, но сейчас это будет неуместным.   
– Я хочу знать, какого хуя? – Эггси смотрит прямо и ровно. – Какого хуя ты от меня бегаешь, Гарри? На встречу со мной у тебя времени нет, а бухать полночи с Мерлином – это нормально?! Меня позвать с вами – западло?  
Гарри непроизвольно морщится на бранное слово. Эггси недостает изящества в использовании бранных слов. Пожалуй, этому стоило бы его научить. «Когда-нибудь», – решает он, потому что в следующее мгновение ему приходится метнуться в угол кресла – Эггси швырнул в него пустую бутылку. Она разбивается за спиной. Кажется, где-то там висит передовица со статьей о толпе пьяных придурков, пытавшихся разгромить Букингемский дворец. Очень в тему.  
Срикошетивший осколок толстого стекла царапает щеку, но пока кровь не стекает на костюм, Гарри не собирается уделять этому внимания.  
– Убери эту блядскую ухмылочку со своего лица! – орет мальчишка. – Мать твою, я хочу знать, что происходит!  
А вот это уже плохо. Гарри непроизвольно сглатывает, когда Эггси выбирается из-за стола и движется по направлению к нему. Мягкая поступь, правильный перенос центра тяжести, переход, чтобы отрезать противнику путь к отступлению – все, как по учебнику. Так хищник подкрадывается к своей жертве.   
Галахад сожалеет о том, что бегать от Гэри по кабинету – занятие недостойное как джентльмена, так и просто мужчины его возраста; сейчас ему хочется сделать именно это. Пульсирующий гнев Эггси разливается по комнате, наполняя воздух озоном, пространство сейчас начнет искрить от напряжения… И грянет буря.  
– Не подходи! – предупреждает Гарри, вжимаясь в спинку кресла.  
– Что?! – Эггси натыкается на невидимую стену, и на секунду к нему возвращается обычное выражение детской обиды на лице. Он упрямо трясет головой и делает шаг вперед. – Ты охуел, Гарри?!  
– Я сказал тебе. Не подходи, – чеканит Галахад, сжимая подлокотники побелевшими пальцами и считая оставшиеся шаги. Три. Два. Один. Контакт. От прикосновения ноги к его колену его бьет разрядом тока. Он не боится, о нет, он хочет Эггси так, как не хотел во время гребаного танго.   
– Боишься? – Эггси нетрезво смеется и склоняется, глядя ему в глаза. – Хуйня, Гарри. Ничего ты не боишься. И ведешь себя, как долбаный мудак. Где же твои джентльменские манеры?  
Гарри Харт физически ощущает, как дичают его зрачки. Тепло, исходящее от тела, распространяется вверх от единственной их касательной, которой Эггси, скорей всего, даже не замечает. Коленом касаться бедра, что в этом такого? Гарри сам так не раз подходил к людям, когда нужно было встать вплотную. Только Эггси стоять вплотную к нему совсем не нужно.  
– Убирайся вон, – металлические ноты голоса отдаются вибрацией в черепе и новой волной жара. Последней волной, которая накрывает его с головой.  
– И не подумаю, пока ты не объяснишь, какие ебаные тараканы поселились в твоей голове! Повторяю: почему ты от меня бегаешь? Все после этого дебильного танго началось, я заметил! Хотя нет, может, и раньше, но после танго ты просто от меня сбежал. Что, ржать надо мной в платье не стал, зато не можешь находиться рядом, загибаешься от отвращения?!  
Гарри закрывает глаза, но это больше не помогает. При воспоминании о танго он больше не может сдерживаться, его тело больше не подчиняется ему и он сдается, выпуская вихрь наружу:  
– Ты хочешь знать, что со мной происходит? – Галахад открывает глаза и смеется, отчетливо слыша нотки безумия и истерии в своем голосе. – Ты действительно хочешь узнать это, Эггси?  
Пальцы отпускают подлокотники и сгребают пиджак на груди парня, с садистским удовольствием комкая, ломая ровные линии лацканов и галстука. Больше всего хочется рвануть их в стороны, обнажая обжигающую кожу, но Гарри просто резко дергает мальчишку на себя и сам приподнимается навстречу, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Губы Эггси остаются неподвижными, он словно окаменел, и через несколько секунд Галахад с сожалением отстраняется, откидываясь снова на спинку кресла.  
– Ты бегал от меня, потому что хотел поцеловать? – неверяще произносит Эггси.  
– Не только поцеловать, – лаконично уточняет Гарри. Безумие медленно растворяется, будто его и не было. Как ведро ледяной воды, вылитое за шиворот, медленно стекает ручьями по одежде и коже, выискивая себе дорогу, так сейчас яснеет его разум. Он предпочел бы услышать перестук каблуков туфель сбегающего вниз по лестнице Гэри и хлопок входной двери, однако тот не двигается с места. Впрочем, сделав последний шаг за край, падать уже не так страшно, поэтому Галахад просто ждет.  
Эггси молчит несколько минут. Возможно, это секунды, но Гарри они кажутся вечностью, а потом тишину разрывает крик:  
– Ты гребаный невозмутимый ублюдок!  
Плотину прорывает, и это похоже на взрыв нескольких килограммов С4: обжигающая взрывная волна невероятной силы. Эггси замахивается и бьет, не целясь, не пытаясь сломать ему нос или челюсть – просто бьет, вкладывая всю свою силу. Гарри не стал бы уворачиваться, пусть этот удар выбьет всю дурь из его головы, но тело действует само, рефлекторно отбрасывая корпус в сторону. Мальчишка теряет равновесие, вписывается кулаком в спинку кресла и рычит от бушующего внутри гнева. Взгляд, полный ненависти ощущается как взмах острого лезвия на коже, он вцепляется пальцами в пиджак Гарри, буквально отрывая его от кресла, и Галахад думает, что удара лбом ему избежать не удастся. А в следующую секунду Эггси впивается губами в его губы. Он целует жадно и зло, даже не целуя, а скорее, кусая, вкладывает всю боль и обиду, но не отстраняется, не пытается по-собачьи рвануть зажатую между зубов губу резким взмахом головы.  
Гарри ломается. Сгребает в охапку вибрирующее от напряжения тело, которое сейчас находится так близко, что у него кружится голова от этого дурманящего жара; Галахад целует его с такой жадностью, словно нашел в пустыне оазис, хищно мнет губы, задыхаясь от страсти, алчно ласкает язык своим, и, будь его воля, выебал бы сейчас Эггси прямо языком в рот – нет того предела, который позволил бы ему насытиться. Гарри готов принять все, что даст ему Эггси, даже если тот искусает его до крови, потому что он заслужил и потому что никогда больше не хочет разжимать руки. Он скользит ладонями под пиджак, коротко царапает ногтями сквозь рубашку скованные напряжением мышцы, но когда Гэри сжимает его член сквозь брюки, Гарри отстраняется.  
– Эггси… – хриплый выдох звучит, как стон.  
– Заткнись, Гарри, – в глазах мальчишки больше нет ненависти, только остатки злости, и, в сравнении с тем, что было, это кажется почти нежностью. Он нервно рвет пуговицу и молнию брюк, жадно запускает руку в трусы и сжимает член. В этот момент Гарри кажется, что он кончит прямо сейчас. – Ты – такой слепой мудак, Гарри Харт. Да я уже полгода думаю, как подкатить к твоей невозмутимой заднице! Поэтому заткнись! – вполголоса рычит Эггси, сильнее сжимает пальцы и снова впивается в губы поцелуем.  
Гарри стискивает его руками изо всех сил, распластывает по своей груди, вжимает. Чувствует биение сердца сквозь рубашки и долбаные пиджаки, сквозь собственные ребра – и только страсть, никакой озлобленности, сносящее крышу, зашкаливающее возбуждение. Целоваться Эггси умеет отлично, и Галахад ощущает укол ревности, вспоминая тот поцелуй на вечеринке. Гэри целовал не его... Он рычит, запускает пальцы в волосы Эггси и резко дергает, заставляя запрокинуть голову и вызывая этим тихий стон. Единственная мысль, которая пульсирует сейчас в голове, прокатывается по нервным окончаниям, ускоряет броуновское движение частиц окружающего их воздуха – желание обладать. Взять, присвоить, чтобы никто и никогда не посмел покуситься на его – о да, теперь его! – Эггси! Галахад медленно проводит языком по раскрытым губам, они даже на мгновение не отодвигаются друг от друга, никакого другого дыхания не требуется, когда можно судорожно глотать чужие выдохи; краткий миг, озвученный только сдвоенным ударом сердца, и он опускает ладонь ниже, ведет по спине, ощущая, как все больше напрягается тело под его пальцами, вытягивается в струну, вибрирует и почти звенит, когда он с трудом просовывает руку под узкий пояс брюк, подогнанных к талии так, чтобы ощущаться второй кожей, и сжимает наконец эту великолепную, желанную и ставшую причиной стольких бессонных ночей задницу. Гэри стонет, подается навстречу, прижимаясь теснее, вышибая последний воздух между ними, и Гарри пользуется этим: запрокидывает его голову, заставляя выгнуть, напрячь шею, и трахает языком в рот. Бесстыдно, развратно, непристойно, не сдерживая редких стонов; трахает так, как засаживал бы член в ягодицы, как сбивает дыхание перед финишной прямой… Когда ему судорогой сводит все тело, он и не думает останавливаться, подумаешь, судорога! Но Эггси отодвигается и, глядя в глаза мутным взглядом, выдыхает в лицо:  
– Я мечтал о такой реакции, – мальчишка облизывает и без того влажные губы и серьезно добавляет: – Если бы в постели ты оказался таким же бесстрастным говнюком, я бы сдох.   
Гарри с улыбкой смотрит на Эггси, откинувшись на кресло, а тот продолжает:  
– Правда, меня все еще бесит Ваша ухмылка, мистер Харт, – Галахад откровенно усмехается: сейчас он согласен сделать вид, что верит Эггси, и тот прекрасно это осознает, – у меня есть способ стереть ее с Вашего лица.  
Эггси всегда напоминал Галахаду, скорее, монолитную плиту, скалу, чем нечто текучее и переменчивое, однако с его колен он стекает, в момент оказываясь между ними. Как он оказывается без очков, Гарри почти не замечает, чувствует только, как дужки выскальзывают из-за ушей, и видит, как мальчишка, уже сидя на полу, прячет их в карман вместе со своими. И в следующий момент рывком сдирает с Гарри брюки с бельем так резко, что не успей он приподнять бедра, точно бы остался без части одного из любимых костюмов. Гэри сдавленно матерится, когда узкий раструб брюк не позволяет их протянуть через ботинки, нервно расшнуровывает; Гарри думает, что без штанов, но в пиджаке, рубашке и галстуке выглядит недопустимо развратно, но эти мысли только подстегивают возбуждение, подвигают член потворствовать разврату, прижимаясь к животу. Эггси раздвигает его ноги, развратно ухмыляется, бросая острый, как дротик, взгляд и неожиданно нежно трется щекой о внутреннюю стороны бедра. От этого контраста, полной смены настроения, у Гарри перехватывает дыхание, а дальше он вообще забывает о необходимости дышать и твердом намерении удерживать свою «блядскую ухмылочку» до победного, потому что то, что Эггси вытворяет с ним одними губами и языком, рушит основы Мироздания Гарри Харта. Он не знает, Эггси действительно божественно делает минет, или все нереализованное сексуальное напряжение последних месяцев дает о себе знать, но он с трудом заставляет себя не ерзать по креслу голой задницей – только стонет. Гарри искренне считает, что одного того, как он стонет, мальчишке должно быть достаточно, чтобы сорвать крышу – так он не стонал еще ни с кем, но Галахад мягко тянет того за волосы, отцепляя от себя.  
– Гарри, не дергайся! – в глазах Эггси нет даже отголосков злости, зато сейчас надвигается лавина звериного, бесконтрольного возбуждения. – В часах есть точечный паралитик, я узнавал!   
– Эггси… – Гарри чуть вздыхает и прикидывает, как бы объяснить, что если тот не сбросит обороты, то он кончит очень скоро.  
– Да задолбал ты! – рычит Эггси. – Я так давно хочу тебе отсосать, да, блядь, с самой первой встречи хочу! Еще тогда, в баре, когда ты засандалил кружкой в лоб тому уебку, я хотел залезть под стол и отсосать, пока ты допиваешь свой гребаный Гиннес!  
Галахад до боли стискивает пальцы на подлокотнике. Рука на голове Гэри остается неподвижной, но у второй скоро захрустят кости – от одних этих слов у него в глазах темнеет.  
– Тебя что-то не устраивает? – яростно спрашивает мальчишка, подаваясь навстречу, и, получив короткий отрицательный наклон головы – единственную реакцию, которую способен сейчас показать Гарри, выплевывает: – Так заткнись! Я из-за твоего танго все туалеты в Кингсмене обкончал!  
– Твою ж мать! – Гарри остервенело рычит и, рывком притянув голову Эггси к своему члену, добавляет почти спокойно: – Я тоже, – и этот ровный тон дается ему так же тяжело, как сдерживать себя во время танца.  
Эггси издает утробный рык, снова заглатывая член, и Гарри снова трахает его. Снова в рот, только на этот раз членом, методично подбрасывает бедра, вколачиваясь в горло, ощущает стискивающие его кожу пальцы, и рухни сейчас этот гребаный мир, ему будет похуй!  
Гарри кончает молча, от нехватки воздуха нет сил ни на стоны, ни на рычание, ни на хрипы, только сильнее вдавливает парня в свой пах, пока ослабевшие пальцы не соскальзывают с его затылка. Эггси утыкается лбом в его живот, а потом поднимает глаза. Кажется, он снова хочет сострить, пошутить, но только выдыхает:  
– Я же говорил, что ты охуенный… И я рассчитываю, что тебя хватит на второй раунд.  
Гарри смеется и хрипло выдыхает:  
– Иди уже сюда, твою мать.

***

Гарри честно собирался пойти в спальню. Там удобнее, большая кровать, постельное белье, дарящее коже прохладу… Галахад совершенно искренне и откровенно рассчитывал, что они туда пойдут, но когда Эггси с готовностью взгромоздился на его колени, сознание объявило забастовку. Наверняка, виной всему были алкогольные пары и недостаток кислорода, потому что Гарри не краснел только усилием воли, когда вспоминал их первый секс. И второй. И третий.  
Казалось бы, что может нового показать ему двадцатилетний мальчишка? Нового, может, и ничего, но происходящее между ними не подходило ни под какую классификацию, все счетчики обнулились, данные сброшены, абсолютный ноль остается далеко позади – температура взлетает резкими скачками.  
Это уже даже не горящие костры, Гэри ощущается огненным элементалем – живым сгустком пылающей энергии, и он настолько демоничен, что Галахад в определенный момент подумывает, не осенить ли его крестным знамением, но вместо этого целует. Целует так глубоко, как только может, и не отпускает до тех пор, пока шею под пальцами не начинает скручивать судорогой.  
Эггси выглядит пьяным или обдолбанным: движения замедлены, дыхание затруднено, взгляд расфокусирован; он силится что-то сказать и не может. Гарри смеется. Не над ним, он смеется просто потому, что ему хорошо, чувства не помещаются в груди, требуют выхода, выплескиваются смехом – и превращаются в глухой стон от очередного прикосновения. «Наверное, я тоже выгляжу обдолбанным…» – думает он, медленно стягивая с Эггси галстук. С удовольствием наблюдает за расширенными зрачками, подрагивающими ресницами, приоткрытыми губами и жадно впитывает каждую эмоцию, каждый выдох. Гарри не собирается торопиться – он столько ждал, способен подождать и дальше. Мягкая ткань скользит под воротником рубашки, извивается между пальцами, лаская их переплетением шелковых нитей, и с тихим шуршанием падает на пол. Гэри мнет пальцами его галстук, превращая некогда отглаженное полотно в мозаику изломанных складок, и резко выдыхает, ловя губами коснувшиеся их пальцы. Он приоткрывает губы, прикусывает подушечки и заглатывает их так же глубоко, как только что погружал в себя член. Несмотря на недавний оргазм, Гарри тонет в омуте возбуждения и едкой боли – ниоткуда всплывает воспоминание о том, что вытворяли эти губы на приеме несколько недель назад. Галахад не имеет права упрекать Эггси ни в чем: тот был свободен целиком и полностью. Более того, Гарри осознанно пытался завести роман, занять место Гэри в своей душе кем-то другим, а тот действовал строго в рамках задания – в этом Гарри Харт не может усомниться. Но он точно так же не может ничего сделать со своей жгучей ревностью и картинками, которые любезно подсовывает воображение. За восемнадцать минут можно хорошенько трахнуться, зажав партнера в ближайшем углу. Мозгом он понимает, что этого не было и быть не могло по многим причинам, которые даже озвучивать не стоит, но сердце заходится в истерике.  
Он медленно расстегивает пуговицы на пиджаке парня, не отрывая взгляда от того, с каким исступлением тот сосет его пальцы; за пиджаком – пуговица на воротничке рубашки. Теперь можно прижать пальцы к основанию шеи, повторить ногтем абрис яремной впадины и ощутить, как этого мало… Галахад вытаскивает пальцы изо рта Эггси, обдает его затуманенным взглядом и, сжав воротник рубашки, одним движением раздирает ее, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к треску рвущейся материи. Это просто: нужно только правильно применить силу, чтобы крепко пришитые пуговицы посыпались на пол; это просто: все ложные воспоминания – неуверенность в себе и боязнь потерять то, что тебе не принадлежит. Гэри сдавленно охает под внезапным напором, а Гарри сцепляет в стальной замок руки на талии, захочешь – и то не разорвешь, и неожиданно для самого себя шепчет:  
– Хочу, чтобы ты стал моим…  
– Ну, так какого хуя ты тянешь?! – почему-то так же шепотом возмущается Эггси в ответ, и Галахад чувствует, как подрагивает зажатое в тиски тело. – Гарри, сволочь, трахни меня уже!  
– Я жду, пока ты снимешь с меня этот гребаный пиджак! – Гарри рычит и срывает пиджак с Эггси, сдирает пустую кобуру, отшвыривает ее в сторону стола и рвет с плеч рубашку.  
Кожа мальчишки покрывается мурашками, и вряд ли их причиной становится прохлада – в кабинете невыносимо жарко. Эггси упорно игнорирует возбуждение и насмешливо тянет:  
– А нужно-о-о? Ты в нем очень сексуален…  
Галахад берет себя в руки и усмехается в ответ:  
– Хотите поговорить о необходимости некоторых предметов гардероба во время секса, мистер Анвин? Уверены? – Пальцы Гарри, словно невзначай, касаются сосков, а потом резко сжимают их, вырывая стон из груди мальчишки. – Ты такой упрямый, мать твою…  
– У меня был отличный учитель, мистер Харт, – пытается отшутиться Эггси, но сдается, нервно дергает галстук и пуговицы, стаскивает последнюю одежду, а потом внезапно вскакивает с его колен. Гарри внимательно наблюдает, как тот торопливо стягивает брюки, снова застревает в ботинках, сдавленно матерится и расшвыривает их так, что сбивает настольную лампу. Мальчишка ловит его взгляд и возмущается: – Иначе ты их с меня еще полчаса снимать будешь!  
У Гарри Харта темнеет в глазах, когда обнаженный Эггси прижимает его собой к креслу, и между ними остается только желание. Никаких сомнений и неуверенности; территория, где они хотят друг друга – и эта теорема не требует доказательств.  
Как ни странно о смазке заботится именно Эггси. Возможно ли предположить, что он настолько рассчитывал на секс, что таскал ее постоянно с собой? Или припасал для случайных связей на стороне? Гарри об этом не думает, это неважно, хватит того, что сейчас они вместе. От презервативов мальчишка отмахивается легкомысленно, но настойчиво. Агентов Кингсмен регулярно проверяют на такое количество вирусов, что ни у него, ни у Гарри просто не может быть ничего серьезного, да и несерьезному там не выжить.  
Галахад и хотел бы не торопиться. Он неторопливо смазывает пальцы, наносит любрикант на кожу, как наносят крем в маникюрном салоне, но Эггси словно чувствует его очередную попытку сделать все правильно и неторопливо, поэтому он сам разводит ноги пошире и подается навстречу, утыкаясь членом в живот Гарри. Эггси безошибочно скользит пальцами по груди и накрывает соски. Гарри приходится скрежетать зубами – мальчишка не может этого знать, но он сжимает их ровно с той силой, что нужно. Так, как нравится Гарри больше всего.  
– Если ты будешь тянуть, я тебя доведу до такого исступления, что танго покажется тебе раем… А я тогда очень старался тебя соблазнить. Трахни меня, Гарри.  
Голос Гэри звучит хрипло и прерывисто, выдавая бешеное возбуждение. Нетрудно было бы догадаться – стоит только скосить глаза вниз и полюбоваться на член, натягивающий кожу на его животе, но Галахаду всегда больше нравились другие признаки возбуждения: темнеющие глаза, дрожь в голосе, мурашки по телу. Он хищно впитывает реакцию Эггси – и это основная причина, по которой он тянет. Пока сложно предсказать, что будет между ними дальше, поэтому хочется продлить этот момент: когда возбуждение уже зашкаливает, бушуя адреналином в крови, но мозг еще работает.  
Гарри наконец снимает все внутренние запреты, сбрасывает невозмутимость, позволяет желанию захлестнуть его с головой. Он хрипло выдыхает в приоткрытые губы Эггси и впивается в его рот глубоким поцелуем. Иногда нельзя размыкать руки, а им нельзя размыкать губы, у них должно быть одно дыхание на двоих. Обжигающая спираль, горячая настолько, что кажется ледяной, та самая, что мучила его все месяцы, сильнее свивая свои кольца внутри, разгибается мгновенно, пронизывает тело, вытягивает его в струну. Гарри жадно сжимает руками ягодицы мальчишки, вжимает его в себя, щедро размазывает смазку в ложбинке между ягодиц, еще больше раскрывая Эггси основанием ладони. То замирает под его руками, обмякает и напрягается, забывает дышать; Галахад снова и снова возвращает его в сознание толчками языка – игра «замри – отомри».  
Когда Гарри скользит пальцем внутрь, Гэри непроизвольно напрягается – естественная реакция организма, но он не останавливается, пока не входит до конца, не упирается основанием в растянутые мышцы. Эггси тесный, невыносимо узкий, напряженный, его надо расслабить, растянуть, но он сам двигается, приподнимает бедра, трется и шипит:  
– Не вздумай! Гарри, не вздумай меня больше мучить! Я придушу тебя твоим галстуком нахуй!  
Галахад сам не дышит, вставляя в него второй палец. Нет никаких сил говорить, нет никаких сил сдерживаться; тусклый свет опрокинутой лампы пульсирует в глазах в такт биению сердца. Под эту светомузыку Гарри и входит, мягко надавливая, погружая только головку внутрь – меньше всего хочется причинить боль Эггси. Тот ломает все его планы, как обычно, как всегда ломал: опускается всем весом, стонет и недовольно морщится. Гарри с нажимом гладит обхватывающие его член мышцы и внимательно смотрит в глаза, он готов остановиться в любую секунду – стоит только увидеть толику сомнения. Но в глазах Гэри Анвина не видно ничего, кроме его собственного отражения и всеобъемлющей страсти. Галахад чуть слышно стонет и кладет руки на талию: он сам будет направлять их движения, задавать темп; он приподнимает его, заставляя выгнуться, коротко прикусывает сосок и опускает на себя снова. Эггси сгибается, словно из легких только что вышибли воздух, и смотрит настолько бешеным взглядом, что Гарри ведет от него. Один такой взгляд пару месяцев назад – и ему не помогли бы сдержаться никакие силы.  
Первые несколько минут мучительны. Накапливающаяся неловкость, боль и беспокойство за партнера – и все это перемешано с диким, животным желанием друг друга. Облегчение накрывает их одновременно: так звучит в унисон с камертоном непрерывно натягиваемая струна. Будто кто-то выровнял их тональности, привел интервал к чистой приме; Гарри с удовольствием наблюдает, как разглаживается напряженное лицо Эггси, расслабляются его мышцы. Он на секунду оседает на его члене, а потом рычит, вдавливает пальцы в бицепсы, впивается зубами в шею, собственнически прикусывая кожу, и начинает двигаться сам. Резко, отрывисто, сильно; Галахад надавливает на его бедра, перехватывая инициативу в точке экстремума, и задыхается от их общих стонов.  
Кажется, желать Эггси сильнее, чем он хотел до этого, сильнее, чем хочет сейчас, уже невозможно – у них есть все, что им обоим было нужно; тихие стоны Гэри неуклонно превращаются в сдавленные хрипы, но этого мало. Гарри понимает, что с ним, сколько бы друг друга у них не было, ему всегда будет мало. Он подхватывает Эггси под ягодицы и снимает с себя, грубовато толкает с кресла и встает, натыкаясь на жалобный стон и непонимающий взгляд. Он не собирается останавливаться – для объяснения этого не требуются слова, достаточно запустить пальцы в волосы, рвануть на себя и прижаться властным поцелуем. Галахад сдавленно рычит, обхватывает рукой за талию и подается вперед бедрами, делая шаг навстречу. Обучение танго не прошло даром: тело Эггси реагирует само, отодвигает их на шаг назад. До рабочего стола полтора обычных шага и два из тех, на которые они способны сейчас.  
Когда Гэри касается ягодицами столешницы, Гарри наклоняется сильнее, закусывает его губу в поцелуе, опирается одной рукой о стол, а вторая хлестким коротким движением спихивает с него часть бумаг. Раздается звон нескольких разбитых бокалов, но Галахаду плевать.  
– Давно хотел отодрать тебя на этом столе, – хрипло выдыхает он.  
Зрачки мальчишки реагируют на его слова, как на источник яркого света, мгновенно сужаясь. Кажется, Гэри Анвин собирается что-то сказать, но Гарри не дает ему такой возможности: сжимает его кисть, выкручивает руку за спину и одним движением разворачивает к себе спиной. Тело Эггси напрягается, готовое среагировать на захват, но он не дергается, не пытается вырваться из стальной хватки. «Хороший мальчик…» – хрипло шепчет Гарри в ухо, позволяя себе небольшую паузу. Ровно настолько, чтобы успеть прикусить мочку уха, спуститься языком к основанию шеи – и резким движением толкает его на стол, заставляя распластаться грудью.  
– Я тебя выебу, Эггси, – Галахад выпускает руку из захвата сильных пальцев, прижимает к столу грудью, наваливаясь весом своего тела, требовательно кусает за загривок. Ему нужна реакция, между ними не должно быть принуждения.  
– Давно пора.  
Эти слова едва слышны, они теряются между звуков тяжелого рваного дыхания их обоих, но Гарри этого достаточно. Он входит до упора, накрывает каменный член пальцами и вдалбливается в парня так, что прекрасный раритетный дубовый стол жалобно скрипит под его напором.  
Неизвестно, кто кончает первым; затуманенный возбуждением мозг способен только расставлять маркеры: нарастающие стоны, смешанные с рычанием, сперма на пальцах, яркие вспышки оргазма перед глазами – и опустошение, приятнее которого нет на свете.

***

В какой-то момент они все-таки добираются до спальни – утро встречает Гарри горячим телом рядом.  
– Откуда на тебе мой галстук? – мальчишка сонно щурится, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.  
Галахад приоткрывает глаза, скользит взглядом по руке вниз, фиксирует засос на своем предплечье, ухмыляется и останавливается на галстуке Эггси, завязанном на его запястье.  
– Ты пытался привязать меня к креслу.  
– Успешно? – Гэри заинтересованно смотрит на него и с тихим стоном садится.  
– Отчасти. – Гарри напрягается. Если Эггси ничего не помнит, возможно, он был пьян сильнее, чем казался, и тогда произошедшее ночью… Он осторожно интересуется, заставляя свой голос звучать ровно: – Ничего не помнишь?  
– Гарри… – Эггси закатывает глаза – Галахад узнает в этом свой собственный жест – и вздыхает: – Не смей на меня так смотреть, я ни о чем не жалею! И я все помню, просто после того, как ты меня выебал на столе, а потом на полу, в голове все немного смешалось. Тем более, ты мне снился…  
Последнюю фразу Эггси мурлычет, прижимаясь к его губам, и сковавшее напряжение мгновенно отпускает Галахада. Он проводит руками по теплым после сна плечам и думает, что неплохо бы выяснить, что именно снилось мальчишке – может, пора воплощать его сон в реальность. Но тот уже выскальзывает из его рук и шлепает к двери обнаженный и красивый. Гарри непроизвольно расплывается в улыбке:  
– Ты куда?  
– Жрать хочу так, что готов тебя сожрать без соли. Пойду завтрак приготовлю.  
– Ты умеешь готовить? – заинтересованно спрашивает Галахад.  
– Нет, последние пять лет меня Дин кормил! – высокомерно усмехается мальчишка, а потом улыбается: – На яичницу меня точно хватит. А если вы, снобы, привыкли на завтрак…  
– Четыре яйца и бекон, – перебивает его Гарри и лучезарно улыбается. Он тоже голоден, а Эггси, явно научившись от него длинным поучительным монологам, способен оттянуть момент появления пищи на добрых полдюжины минут.  
– Как скажете, мистер Харт, – улыбка Гэри выходит куда-то за пределы лица.  
– А душ? – Галахад не может удержаться от поддразнивания. – Ты собрался готовить в таком виде?  
– Нахуй душ, – лениво отмахивается Эггси и уже у самой двери оборачивается, смотрит на него неожиданно серьезно: – Гарри…  
– М?  
\- Раз я готовлю завтрак, тебе убираться в кабинете.  
Гарри испытывает непреодолимое желание запустить в Эггси подушкой, и его останавливает только уже закрывшаяся за ним дверь.

***

– Теперь я понимаю Мерлина… – Эггси торопливо закрывает дверь их дома.  
– Ты хочешь себе лысину? Или такой же свитер? – невозмутимо интересуется Гарри, выдергивая манжету рубашки из рукава пиджака и сбегая по ступеням крыльца.  
– «Галахад, опять опаздываете, сэр», – Эггси мастерски копирует интонации их координатора.  
Гарри знает, что того раздражает его утренний моцион. По утрам Галахад чувствует себя вялым. Основной причиной является их бешеный секс последние несколько месяцев; Эггси хватает пары часов сна, по утрам он бодрый, как будто ему в задницу засунули свеженькую батарейку Энерджайзер, а Гарри мечтает выебать его еще разок, а потом проспать часов двенадцать. Гэри Анвину хватает четверти часа на душ и спешный завтрак, и ежеутреннее бритье Гарри и тщательная укладка волос тормозят его, выбивают из ритма.  
– Тебя что-то не устраивает? – Гарри улыбается и думает, что с Эггси он стал неприлично много улыбаться.  
Эггси фыркает:  
– Сам знаешь! Но это может не устроить Ее Величество – она же не живет с таким охуенным мужчиной!  
В такси Гэри Анвин привычным жестом нащупывает его руку. Он не афишируют их отношения, но и скрывать не собираются, поэтому постоянно позволяют себе легкие прикосновения. И ни один из них не признается, как много это значит.  
– Завтра выходной. Посмотрим «Мою прекрасную леди»?  
– Десятый раз?! Эггси, пощади!  
– Уговорил, смотрим «Никиту».  
На это возразить нечего: «Никиту» они смотрели всего трижды.  


**Author's Note:**

> Oriental Ledy нарисовала ко всему этому безобразию официальный офигенный фанарт)  
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/1b67725332a8866b89058be0ea666e17/tumblr_npeeydBBGj1rw9yv1o1_1280.jpg


End file.
